The Moon and its Mystery
by Shinigami Sisters
Summary: Jacklyn and Violet get stuck into the Naruto World and some crazy stuff happens. Rated M for rape lemons, plain lemons, random bashing, OOC, swearing, suggestive talking, gay references, evil laughing, and things that may not make sense whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 1 – Just Our Luck…

By: dragonzrule13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs…well…one is The Loveless Valentine's.**

**WARNING: Future chapters will have rape lemons and just plain lemons, so do not say we didn't warn you. (We will label which specific chapters have lemons and when it starts and ends). There will also be random bashing, swearing, suggestive talking, evil laughing, and things that may not make sense whatsoever. You have been warned.**

~Start Story~

|Violet's POV|**  
><strong>

Jacklyn Valentine put her head on her hands as we flipped through channels on the TV and sighed, "I am bored."

"That is normal for both of us. We need more jokes…" I, Violet Wolfe, responded to Jackie. She is my BEFF (best epic friend forever) and we have been since we were four, so twelve years in all.

I finally just gave up and put on Adventure Time. That is something that is funny, but strange. Just like us!

Jackie yelled, "This is the new one I haven't seen! It has Fiona the Human and Cake the Cat!" I smiled at her sudden outburst. For some reason, we have those lots of the time.

"Today is a nice day to go swimming." I stated to Jacklyn once Adventure Time, sadly, ended.

Jackie smiled at me, "You know what that means…"

"BIKINI TIME!" we both yelled in unison and laughed afterwards. We have so many things that just sound hilarious to us, but strange to most other people.

We were at my house for the day since we went to her's the day before and did caramelldansen dressed as Orochimaru and Kabuto's sexy no jutsu with clothes on. We do REALLY weird things when bored…

I went to the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit. It was a black bikini with red clouds on it. Yeah, that is it as in the Akatsuki. This was custom made because my dad was awesome enough to get that for me.

Jacklyn went in the bathroom next and she had her black bikini top with red ruffles at the seams and the bottom was red with black ruffles at the seams. I think it complemented her silver hair pretty well, but not really her purple eyes.

"I think it is time to use the window ladder instead of the door," I stated happily running to the window that lead to the back door.

Jackie stared at me, "Why use the window instead of door?"

"Doors are for uncreative people!" I yelled as I climbed out the window onto the ladder and climbed down to the pool area.

Jackie sighed and followed me down. She is in serious mode and that isn't good…ever…

"Why so serious?" I asked her as I jumped off and landed on my hands and did a backflip for no reason at all.

Jacklyn shrugged, "I don't know." Then she ran around yelling about peanut butter gods and ice cream men and all of that stuff.

"Jacklyn is being an idiot again…" I complained to myself.

She smiled, "You going crazy talking to yourself? I am, too, so you are not alone." She clapped her hands together, "Oh, one day we will be in the asylum together and enjoy trying to escape daily by various ways."

We both laughed at that, which would probably not end up being true.

She started running around more and screamed more random stuff, as she always does. Weren't we going to go swimming right now?

"Jackie, calm down or I will give you to the Jashin worshiper named Hidan and he will use the dinosaur to destroy you!" I threatened.

Jacklyn whimpered, "…not the dinosaur…"

"Yes. THE dinosaur," I stated and then evilly laughed like Hidan and Kira combined, which sounded really weird.

"…what was that…?" she questioned after an awkwardly long few minutes of complete silence, besides all of the nature noises.

I just burst out in laughter again and this time I had no idea why. Maybe it was because Jacklyn's face looked pretty funny right about now.

Once I actually calmed down, I replied, "At least I can't do the constipated chipmunk laugh that you know who can do. To answer your question, I do not know what most things I do are. No one does at all in this world…I think."

"What about in other worlds?" she asked raising an eyebrow at my weirdness, which she does when we are not being weird together.

I shrugged, "No idea at all. Probably not, though. Only you come somewhat close to understanding me."

She raised an eyebrow at me and then we both laughed at the simultaneously at what I said. Why? That is because it sounded like a cheesy romance thing.

"I thought we were going to go swimming right now. Weren't we?" I asked to Jackie.

She thought for a while before answering with that idiotic smile she does at times like this, "Oh yeah! That explains the wind feeling in abnormal places!"

We both laughed once again at the same time.

A weird gurgling noise started coming from the pool when we were laughing. Once we looked over, we saw a whirl pool in my pool. How the hell that happened? I have no clue at all. Why it was gurgling? I have no answer to that question either.

"Is this normal here?" Jackie asked me slightly worried about my…unique…pool.

I just stared at her, "If it was, don't you think you would know? We spend every other day here."

"True, true," she said.

The wind started to blow really hard and I was pushed into the pool by the wind. Yes. I was just that surprised and accidently got knocked in. Plus, I am just plain stupid at times. I admit to it, so don't judge.

"Holy crap! Jackie, get someone dammit!" I yelled to Jacklyn as I tried to get to the sides to climb out.

Jacklyn was smart and got the pool net thing and threw one end of it to me while she held the other. I have to say she failed and slipped on the water on the edge of the pool. Yep. That is really shitty.

I have to say, we failed so epically it wasn't even epic any more. It was just pathetic. We both were able to grab onto each other so we will be together in this weird situation.

We got sucked into the whirlpool and then, everything went black.

That is an average day at my house, aside from the whirlpool situation.

**A/N: This is a failure chapter. I feel as if it is complete crap. Please review, favorite, and alert if you like it. The next is by The Loveless Valentine, so it should be better.**

**~Random Comments~**

**Violet: I have irrational hatred for bikes.**

**Jacklyn: Lol. Yay for irrational hatred!**

**Violet: ^^**

**Jacklyn: Guess what.**

**Violet: What?**

**Jacklyn: I look like an emo guy right now XP I'm at Sam's and I get weird looks sometimes.**

**Violet: Lol. You should say random stuff to people that look at you weird.**

**Jacklyn: I should, but I am listening' to musics.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 2 – Mother Light and Girl Penises

~RECAPERS!~

Jacklyn and Violet were sucked into the mysterious whirlpool knocking them both out. What'll happen next? WHO KNOWS! Well I do but whatever right?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS AS WELL AS THE SONG. The OC's are ours though.

* * *

><p>~Story Start~<p>

The two lay on the ground barely conscious, thoughts swimming in each of the girls' heads.

|Jacklyn's POV|

'Ugh my head! What the shit happened?' I groaned. I slowly pushed myself upward into a sitting position. My head slumped to my chest. "Ow... That hurt. Vi?" The girl moaned out a reply.

"Did we do something more stupid than usual like go out for drinks?"

"No but it sure feels like it." We felt a pair of eyes glued to or chests so we automatically tried to cover up as much skin as possible. I looked over to the location the stares were coming from and said, "Dude you totally need to grow a bird on your elbow or something!" I began laughing and soon Vi joined in as well. "I'M SO ON CRACK! HAHAHAHA!" After maybe 13 minutes of crack laughing we finally stopped.

"Uhm, yeah," said the dude who looked like a fluffy old wolf thing. "Are you two okay?"

"We're never okay!" We chimed in perfect sync, even ending in the same cheesy smile.

"Yeah, right. I'm Jiraiya..." The old dude (A/N: Have you noticed yet I like calling Jiraiya "old" and "dude" yet?) "There's something odd about you two."

"Well duh! Haven't you noticed? Or are you as blind as you would be if Man-Misa showed you her girl-penis?" I grinned, "Or if Light gave birth to Man-Misa, now wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

"Where the hell would she come out of?" Vi asked.

"I dunno maybe his anus? Or maybe," I paused for dramatic effect, "HIS COFFEE!"

Jiraiya stared at us confused, "Okay... I'm gonna take you two to see the Hokage. It'd be safest for you. You guys have a lot of chakra."

We jumped of the ground. "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Vi yelled making the hand signs for it before blowing out fire.

"Ho shit! IT FUCKING WORKED! So this isn't a town that cosplays as Naruto characters!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"NOTHING JIRAIYA!"

"You two are strange..."

"Uh huh! Haven't we established that?" I laughed and tried chidori. "Awe yeah!"

"We're so epic!"

"I know!" Vi and I (A/N: RHYMED!) high-fived.

"So are we going or what?"

"Sure whatever you say pervert-seinin." Vi smirked.

"How do you know that nickname?"

"I dunno the peanut butter gods told me."

He just sighed and walked to Konaha with us skipping like marshmallows behind him. Vi and I decided to test poor Jiraiya on his temper and see how long he could withstand the chorus of "Young Girl Talking About Herself" by Perry Gripp.

"I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all  
>Like oh my god, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were<br>All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my god" We sang for about 5 minutes before he snapped.

"SHUT UP!"

"Like oh my god!"

"!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." He muttered, "Thank god..."

We rushed into the awesome village of Konoha yelling random things until we got into the Hokage's office. We made our way into the room quietly.

"Tsunade, these two were found at the location of the chakra rip outside of the village."

The blonde, big chested lady eyed us warily. "Your names?"

"Tsukiko Michi." I could tell that Vi had tried to say Violet Wolfe but it ended up coming out as that foreign name.

"Shizuka Nazu."

"As you may have heard from that pervert over there you two have exceptional amounts of chakra. I have arranged for one of our best Jounins to train you." She said seriously as we weren't. Vi and I whispering about who was hotter Cloud or Hidan when he wasn't acting crazy. "Are you two listening?"

"Nope!" I laughed crazily like a cursed doll as I played with my mid-back length silver hair.

"You should be!"

"Nah I think I'm good!"

At this point Tsunade was fuming. "Shut up or I'll make you."

I laughed coldly, shifting to my killer personality. "Heh like you could Miss help-my-breasts-are-too-heavy." I noticed Vi was mentally panicking because she knew that either of us could end up in a coma.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nah Vi is too worried even though she should be concerned about what in the name of the hot dude Cloud-"

"HIDAN!"

"We are doing here. We shouldn't be in this world but it doesn't matter now."

Tsunade sighed and called the Jounin in, who was Kakashi.

"You know Jackie? If you wore a mask and black contacts you could look like you were Kakashi's daughter?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I told you! I was Sephy's daughter!"

She laughed, "Okay, okay. So anyway where are we gonna stay?"

"You'll stay in the manor near the training grounds (A/N: There isn't one but now there is)."

"Okay!"

"Kakashi take them to train and then to their home."

"Yes Lady Hokage." He signaled for us to follow after he bowed and led us away from the building.

'This'll be fun.' I thought as I smirked to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OVER! I think this was okay... so yeah do whatever you like! I hope you'll continue reading our stories!**

**Jacklyn: HOLY CRAP WE KINDA HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE LOOK LIKE!**

**Violet: WE LOOK LIKE WHITE PAPER DOLLS!**

**Jacklyn: I HAVE HAIR!**

**Violet: XP TOMORROW IT KAKASHI SENSEI'S B-DAY!**

**Jacklyn: SO IN HONOR OF HIM WE MUST BE SEXY!**

**Kakashi: -smiles under his mask-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 3 – Holy Vagina!

By: dragonzrule13

**Disclaimer: If I Naruto was mine, Sakura would be dead or banished from the village.**

~RECAPERS!~

Jacklyn and Violet make it to the Naruto world causing a chakra rip and they are training to be ninjas by Kakashi (-fangirl squeals-) now because Tsunade said so.

~Story Start~

|Violet's POV|

We are getting trained by Kakashi; THE Kakashi. Jackie could tell I am having a fangirl panic attack on the inside because I was smiling while jumping up and down.

I am so happy my black hair covers my crystal blue eyes or I would be panicking for seeing him fully and he is so smexy.

Jackie walked over to Kakashi and asked innocently, "Sensei, do you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "…No…I have too much ninja work to worry about to even think about that sort of stuff."

"Then why do you read your porn books?" Jacklyn asked seeing that he made that small slip up. She is a genius.

Kakashi stared at us in disbelief, "How do you know that I read Jiraiya's Icha Icha series?"

"It is simple! I know everything about you including that today should be your birthday! Or at least it is in our world!" I stated gleefully.

Jackie looked at me, "You know what I just realized? We are still in our bikinis!" We both burst out laughing as hard as we could.

"Kakashi, are there clothes for us already prepared at the manor place?" I asked as he stared at us, well at least the chest area. We both cover our chests once again. At least Sai isn't here. He is a complete pervert, in my opinion.

I can't believe he didn't notice earlier that we were nearly naked. I wonder what the villagers thought of two nearly naked girls following Kakashi. Maybe they thought he finally is going to get laid or something. I blushed at the thought.

I started to giggle like a fangirl and Jackie stared at me with her purple eyes wide with the thought that I am giggling. I normally chuckle or laugh, but not giggle.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"What is it this time?"

I looked at him, "So, are we going to get clothes or not?"

"Not unless you want to wear…" he paused for dramatic effect "TINY MINI SKIRTS!"

Jackie and I looked at each other with serious faces, and then burst out laughing like maniacs. He used a Roy Mustang line and he made it sound really weird…but funny.

"Why does that have to be so funny?" I asked as I fell on the floor holding onto my stomach because it hurt so fucking bad.

Jacklyn shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Maybe it's because Orochimaru makes a really disturbing Barney. Just imagine him singing the theme song.

I started to laugh really bad again. It hurts so bad, "How the fuck did you come up with that?"

"Who knows what goes on in my head? Not even I do. Sasuke would be one of those poor children he rapes, too, and Kabuto would be his assistant in rape. That dame therapist…" (Therapist = the rapist XD) She replied being all serious before we laughed one again.

"I wonder where I can find an anal-dwelling butt monkey …" I whispered loudly so all that are near can hear (I RYTHMED!).

Jacklyn just laughed, "Just find Naruto or Konohamaru. They would probably be dueling with their sexy no jutsu or something." We started laughing.

"Remember the one with Sai and Sasuke being gay?" I laughed.

Jackie stopped laughing, "Oh yeah, but they are so freaking hot! Like Cloud!"

"HIDAN!"

We both laughed again at our stupid conversation. Hidan is somewhat hot, but not my top favorite hot guy in Naruto.

"You know how I said you could be Kakashi's daughter? That would be really awkward for us because of you-know-what," I told her.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah. My BFF would be like my stepmom. Good thing I am Sephy's daughter or we would have a strange situation."

"We ALWAYS have strange situations, like being in this world instead of our own and that one time when we met a creepy Orochimaru cosplayer that looked EXACTLY like him to the last strand of hair!" I pointed out.

Jackie laughed, "How do you know so much about his hair?"

"You know that I stalk all of the Naruto people and I know their height and weight by heart. I think we are in the Shippuden part actually. Maybe we can prevent a few deaths?" I offered.

"True. I know you just want to do that for the sexy guy you are obsessed with after this pervy sensei here." She gestured toward Kakashi. "The mass murderer does not deserve to die, though, and the murderer of him should not go after Konoha afterwards."

"Huh? You guys know of future stuff?" Kakashi asked us.

I shook my head and lied, "No Kakashi. I am just guessing some things that may possibly happen. The Akatsuki is after Naruto, so it is completely possible that they planning an attack to get him."

That was close to the truth enough for it not to be a lie bad enough to affect the future too much for all of this. We must prevent some deaths, though, if we can.

"So, how about those clothes?" Jackie asked fiddling with her hair.

**A/N: I was not sugar high when I wrote this chapter, so it isn't that funny. There are small clues as to how they look and their age if you want to do the math. If you don't, they are sixteen. Violet has short black hair and bangs that cover most of her face and her eyes are crystal blue. Jacklyn has silver hair that is fairly long and her eyes are purple.**

**Violet: I FINALLY KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE ENOUGH!**

**Jacklyn: HELL YEAHZ!**

**Violet: Look at my bag! –Shows her bag that says "I'm a chocolate cake bag"-**

**Jacklyn: LOL! I LOVE IT!**

**Violet: XD It is so badass!**

**Jacklyn: It is Mello's bag.**

**Violet: Lol. XD But doesn't he eat chocolate bars, not cake?**

**Jacklyn: Well chocolate + badass = Mello**

**Violet: True.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 4 Thanks to the Ninja Bridges

By The Loveless Valentine

RECAPPERS! Violet and Jacklyn were going to the manor place with Kakashi.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or anything else we clearly wouldn't own because if we did there would be more hot dudes like in Final Fantasy. OH AND THANKS TO THE NARUTO ABRIDGED SERIES AND THE NARUTO SPOOF ABRIDGED SERIES FOR CREATING THOSE SERIES WE LOVE YOU!

|Jacklyn's POV|

We kept walking and walking and walking until we got to the manor. IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! It looked like a mansion but in the Japanese style.

"EPIC!" We yelled and burst into the house. Vi and I split up to find our rooms. I chose the one that faced the town. It was a simple room with a futon, a dresser, a vanity thing, a wardrobe, and a desk.

"Nice." I nodded and opened the wardrobe. Oddly, it was filled with clothes my size. "Weird…" I looked through and chose the black skin tight pants, long sleeve black fishnet shirt, purple short sleeve shirt, black ninja shoes, and of course SEXY UNDERWEAR! I quickly got dressed and took a look at myself in the mirror. "Why hello there sexy!" I laughed before running out of the room to the front of the house.

Vi came out a second later wearing a black mask like Kakashi's and a dark blue dress that had light blue edges and a light blue waist band. To complete the look there were two loose arm light blue warmer thingies with blue elastic edges at the top to keep the flowy material to her arms.

"We look sexy!" Vi smiled.

"I agree!" I replied.

Kakashi stood there, eyes wide

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't remember you reading the best porn books in existence yet! So stick your eyes back in your head!" I smiled sweetly. I linked arms with Vi and skipped to the training grounds with Kakashi trailing behind. When we got there guess who we saw? TEAM 7! Of course without Sasuke though, but with Sai instead! Vi and I looked to each other and smirked time to annoy Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late again!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at his actions. He looked like a blonde monkey!

"Sorry I had to talk to Lady Tsunade about my new students," He gestured to Vi and I, "They will be part of this team even though they have just arrived in this world."

"In this world?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they come from a different world. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Michi Tsukiko," Vi smirked, "And I know everything about you." I laughed at her bluntly put statement which creeped out Sakura and Naruto , while Sai gave an amused look.

"Nazu Shizuka. And I wish you all good luck; we will annoy the shit out of you, especially you Sakura." I laughed even more but it changed into a sadistic one. "We already annoyed Jiraiya and it wasn't pretty." An awkward silence came just before we sang out the "I'm a banana song"

"I'M A BANANA I'M A BANANA I'M A BANANA! LOOK AT ME MOVE YEAH YEAH!" They stared at us in confusion as we burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Okay… Anyway you two will fight one teammate each. You can choose who you would like to face." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"I choose Naruto!" Vi shouted.

"I choose Sai!" I smirked shifting into my other personality.

"Okay, Shizuka, you go first."

"FUCK YEAH!" I pumped my fist in the air as the rest of the team backed away leaving me and Sai in the middle with plenty of space. Sai drew his sword while I got in my fighting stance. "You can go first Sai." He nodded and charged for me. I readied myself for the blow as he swung his sword at me. I felt it hit my side and blood spilled out. I growled and flipped away. I landed on my feet making the hand symbols for chidori. Lightning surrounded my hands as I ran up to Sai giving him a fistful of lightning to the stomach. As he flew back into a nearby tree the lightning morphed into a katana.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked himself, "Chidori doesn't do that and she shouldn't know it in the first place."

"Hey Kakashi? When should I stop? Sai doesn't look too good." I asked, he looked bloody and tired like he should after getting punched with lightning and hitting a tree full force.

"Now would be a good time. I've seen enough anyway." I smiled and went to help Sai. "Sorry about that, didn't mean for it to be this bad." I kneeled by him and placed a hand on his shoulder, white light emitted from my hand healing him up completely. He stared at me questioningly but I just continued smiling at him.

"Thank you…" He said and he smiled back genuinely.

"You're welcome." I said happily. I helped him up and we returned to the group. "Hey Narutard! Did that move remind you of anyone? Oh I know! Your boyfriend who dumped you! Sasuke!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yeah just like Kevin was but was he straight as a line? Nope he was as straight as a rainbow." I stuck out my tongue at him and laughed.

"Who's Kevin?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

"Well duh? Man I miss the narwhals…"

"Me too, they were so awesome with their horns!" Vi chimed.

"Sad… Nobody will ever understand the torment he feels. The torment caused by that log. The log and its wood. How it torments him so. Damn it, damn it to hell. His is truly a tormented existence. Filled with torment. He will get it back. Somehow... "

"Wait doesn't that refer to Sasuke from the Ninja Abridged Series?" Vi asked.

"Yeah but well Kevin is like the not duck butted haired version of that Sasuke without Sasuke's brother that killed Sasuke's puppy nooooo!" We laughed insanely once again. Oh how we adored the spoof Sasuke.

"Nobody will ever understand the food I taste. The food that tastes like regret, and noodles. Just like the taste in my mouth when Sasuke's brother ruined my life. For some reason there were noodles involved, it was weird." By now Naruto and Sakura were upset by the way we were talking about their comrade.

"Calm down, it's only a joke!" I laughed.

"Yeah well you don't understand how we feel." Sakura huffed

"Oh we do we do."

"Okay! Tsukiko and Naruto are next!"

A/N: OVER! No random convo today… sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 5 – Sasunaru is my BFF

By: dragonzrule13

**Disclaimer: You can tell Naruto is not my property because Sasuke isn't sexy enough to beat Itachi. XD I also do not own some references made.**

~RECAPERS!~

Kakashi is Training Jackie and Violet with Team 7, minus Sasuke plus Sai, and Jackie fought Sai beating the crap out of him, and then, sadly, healed him.

~Story Start~

|Violet's POV|

Well, fuck. I decided to insult Sasuke before fighting Naruto. This sucks moose crap for me. I should just…aha!

"Tsukiko, are you going to fight or not?" Kakashi asked kind of bored. Good thing my whole face is covered, or they would see my blush.

I waited for a second before responding, "I need a moment to think of how to make the Rasengan useless against me."

I thought of a fighting theme song for me. I decided on "In the Hall of the Mountain King". It was the social network version of course. It sounds all spooky.

"Got it!" I yelled charging at Naruto with the twin swords I grabbed from both of my sides. I started in slow motion so I still look awesome. I used the swords to counter act the jutsu and sent it back at him. I kind of danced around between his used jutsus.

I started to use my swords faster when the song got faster in my head. I started to do my flips faster than normal and he got more determined to get me. I took gymnastics since I was little and quit quite a few years ago to study martial arts. I have done 6 different types and I have a black belt in five, so flipping comes in handy.

That is why God gave us middle fingers. Heh…I mean backflips actually and I am an Atheist that supports Jashin.

I finally got tired and stopped because he was coming at me using the Rasengan and I am not in the fighting mood anymore. I just stepped to the side a bit and he ran into a tree.

"I forfeit." I stated simply. "My chakra is not enough to beat him anyways. He has too much nine tails chakra in him for me, so yeah..."

Kakashi looked surprised, "You know of the nine tails in him?"

"Well, duh. I said I know EVERYTHING about them earlier," I said, "I thought that explained enough for you."

Kakashi just sighed, "Naruto is the winner of this round."

"Who do I fight?" Sakura asked.

Jackie and I smirked and Jacklyn answered, "No one. Just go screw yourself or better yet, go to Ino. I know about you two."

Jackie and I laughed at her reaction, which was crying and running off to a random place in the village.

"She so deserved that this time. What shall we do now?" I looked at Jacklyn. We both smiled at each other.

"Let's go find Sasuke and make sasunaru really happen!" we both yelled at the top of our lungs at the same time and started to cough afterwards because that was too loud and it hurt.

I said "But I really don't want to deal with the scary pedo-snake. He is fucking scary! He caused my fear of snakes, you know. I used to like them before he vomited them and used them to attack."

"Yeah…I wonder if he uses those to help rape poor little Sasuke…" Jacklyn muttered loudly for Naruto to hear.

Naruto looked completely flabbergasted, "Sasuke is no one's bitch! Believe it!"

"He is Orochimaru's and then Tobi's so yes he is. He does it willingly, too. Face it, he is not your lover anymore," Jackie retorted.

Naruto yelled back, "YES HE IS! BELIEVE IT!" Jacklyn and I laughed at Naruto's slip up until he noticed. "Wait…I didn't mean that. He was never my lover!"

"And that is why you two kissed each other…TWICE!" I replied.

"It was on accident both times!" He shouted.

Jackie laughed, "That is why you went to the bathroom together a few time after the second, isn't it…"

"That is because our hands were stuck together!"

"And it was all thanks to the rower…I mean Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for giving us some sasunaru, Kakashi!" I said cheerfully.

"Let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku's! They are the best!" Jackie said and we ran off to the ramen place before Naruto could follow us and convince us to buy him ramen.

"Good thing I brought some money from my room. I knew it would come in handy!" I stated happily. "Did you notice the other bedroom? It looked like it is Kakashi's room. I saw a few masks lying around. That is how I got mine. Hehehe…"

"God, you pervert! Taking a mask from someone about twice our age without permission…" Jackie started seriously, "We are so sisters! We can mess with him if he lives there and that would be so flipping fun!"

We both laughed as we walked into Ichiraku's.

**A/N: Does Kakashi live there? Does Naruto find them eating ramen without him? All of this might possibly be answered in the next chapter if Loveless chooses to. The fate rests in her hands…**

**~Two Conversation to Make Up for The Loveless Valentine Lacking One~**

**Violet: Would Sasuke or Kabuto be Orochimaru's bitch?**

**Jacklyn: Kabuto.**

**Violet: But doesn't he take Sasuke for his body?...Threesome maybe? XD**

**Jacklyn: Oh eww no I don't want dat yuckie.**

**Violet: Lol. I was kidding…this time…**

**Jacklyn: O.o**

**~Later~**

**Violet: Is Madara's bitch Pein or Sasuke?**

**Jacklyn: Sasuke.**

**Violet: Images! Images! Ahhh!**

**Jacklyn: Hehehe…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 6 HOLY MOO MOO-SAN

By The Loveless Valentine

Disclaimer: We do not own anything other than the pure insanity, ocs, and plot.

Pure Insanity will commence in 3…2…MOO!

|Jacklyn's POV|

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN FOR THE SAKE OF OUR UNDERAGED CELERY STICKS!" I laughed as we ran away from the ramen frenzied Narutard.

"WHAT WOULD KEVIN DO!" Vi shouted.

"I DUNNO! PLAY HIS EMO VIOLIN AND CRY?"

Suddenly there was a giant thud! HOLY MOO MOO'S KNOWN AS HARU! THERE'S A KEVIN IN THE WAY!

"KEVIN!" Vi and I tackled the emo who kinda looked like Sai but didn't show his tummeh like Envy.

"OH MY GOD!" Said the emo.

"Yep! That's our Kevin who we know and love kinda." I smiled.

"You two would make a great couple!" Vi smirked.

"No no no no no no no no! Kevin is like a bro to me! It'd be weird!" I shook my head quickly.

"Uh, sis? Why are you trying to set me up with Naruto's cousin?" Kevin asked.

"Huh? Since when was I your sister Kevin? And since when was Jacklyn Naruto's cousin?" Vi headtilted.

"You know, when we were babies? Well I'm a year older then you but you get the point. And who's Jacklyn? Her name is Shizuka! You remember when you were four, you and her played together with Sasuke?"

"I'm… related… to… that… RETARD! NOOOOO! Wait… Cousin? Does that mean…?" I said.

"THIS IS AWESOME! I'M RELATED TO SASUKE AND ITACHI!"

_**CRASH!**_

"ITA! CUSO BAKA NARUTO! OMAIGA AHOKA! [1]" I screamed as I pushed him off.

"You're so mean!"

"Live with it," This is gonna be sooooo fun! I smirked before my hands took Sasuke position, "Dobe." I watched as the anger flooded to his face.

"ONLY SASUKE CAN CALL ME THAT!" He growled dangerously.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry." I surrendered while Kevin wandered off to the nearest emo corner to cry and brood or write poetry.

"Whatever."

_**THUD!**_

"GODDAMNIT AGAIN!" Vi yelled.

"Hey Vi? It's your other emo family member and Orochimaru." I whispered worriedly.

"Tsukiko?"

"Hey you duck butted relative of mine!"

"Wait, Sasuke-teme, you're related?"

Sasuke ignored my dear cousin and all but glomped Vi. "I thought you were dead!"

"Ooooo~ I am a ghoooooooooosssssssssssstt! I am here to steal your tomatoes~!" She joked. Soon they pulled away from each other smiling.

Orochimaru smirked his weird smirk and grabbed Vi by the arm and got away with the duck butt trailing behind.

"V- TSUKIKO!" I caught myself before I could call her by her old name. "We need to save her!" I ran off back to the manor to get Kakashi. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"What's the matter Shizuka?"

"Orochimaru and Sasuke kidnapped Tsukiko! She's at Sound Village! And Tsukiko is Sasuke's sister! But more importantly we have to save her!"

"We'll leave at nightfall, get yourself prepared."

\F A S T F O R W A R D/

It's time to go save her, but what if I'm not good enough? What if I mess up getting Kakashi and Vi hurt? I shook of those thoughts as Kakashi and I took off to Sound Village. The journey was long, on the way I noticed something, Kakashi seemed desperate. "You know I expect you to save her. If you don't I'll kill you."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I trust you." I smiled as we snuck into the village and to Orochimaru's hideout.

We snuck in undetected until we ran into Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke. Hehe um yeah we need Tsukiko back soooooo can you let us pass?" I asked nervously. He drew his sword silently. "I guess not…" Kakashi pulled out his kunais while I preformed chidori, which once again turned into a sword. In one sudden move, we clashed. Blows and stabs were dealt quicker than lightning.

"Shizuka, go! I'll hold him off!" Kakashi's voice straining from blocking Sasuke's sword. I nodded and sprinted off in a random direction.

"Aa~ Too bad I don't know this place too well, if it was Castle Oblivion or Midgar I'd know it like how I know Cloud is hot!"

"HIDAN!"

"It worked!" I ran in the direction of Vi's voice. "CLOUD!"

"HIDAN!" We repeated this over and over until I got to the room. I went in and I saw Vi just sitting on a chair trying to annoy the shit out of Orochimaru.

"HI OROCHIMARU! GUESS WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE!" I yelled at the freaky pale snakey man.

"What?" He hissed. I smirked and punched him full force sending him flying into the wall.

"IT WAS PAIN! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait, there was a spider sooooo, IT WAS A SPIDER AAAAAAND PAIN!"

Our evil snakey man of the creepy people got up and sighed, "You two are so immature, probably because you never knew your fathers."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vi asked.

"I know who they are."

"TELL US TELL US NOOOOOOOW!" We shouted like the hyper children we are.

"Tsukiko, your father is Madara, and Shizuka's is Pein."

We smirked at the information and disappeared before reappearing behind Orochimaru and hitting him in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. "Can we kill him!" Vi was bouncing up and down at the thought.

"YEAH!" But before we could, we were dragged out of the hideout passing by the knocked out Sasuke.

"AWE WHY!" We pouted in unison.

"Because, we are needed with the Kazekage." Kakashi sighed.

"OMG GAARA-SAMA!" I squealed. Gaara is soooooooo awesome! He's like amazing! I think I don't need to explain it but he is! I LOVE EMO GOOD GUYS!

"WE'RE DOOMED KAKASHI! YOU SET OFF THE FANGIRL OF DOOM! SHE'S GOING TO DOOM ALL THOSE WHO ARE DOOMED!"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: OKIE DOKEY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I hope you loved it and stuff like that and I have no idea where the "There's something on your face…. It was Pain!" really came from but I take no credit, I hear my friends say it a lot so I thought it would be funny so I used it, soooo if it belongs to you or you know where it comes from I DON'T OWN IT!

[1] "OWIE! DAMNIT, YOU'RE AN IDIOT, STUPID NARUTO!"

RANDOM CONVO!

Jacklyn: YES! I WIN!

Violet: Yes WE do.

Jacklyn: Oh whoopz ^/^;;;

Violet: XD I blame Cloud for "distracting" you.

Cloud: You got that right.

Jacklyn: CLOUD!

Violet: Lolz. How many more times will he die?

Jacklyn; Zero more times!

Violet: -kills Cloud- Wrong!

Jacklyn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Violet: But yes!

Jacklyn: But why?

Violet: Because Lee baked Sakura a cake with the forced help of Ten Ten and Neji.

Jacklyn: …I miss my Cloud.

Violet: I don't! He hurt you!

Jacklyn: Huu?

Violet: He raped you after he made you pass out!

Jacklyn: ? Ooooh but I liked it though!

Violet: No… It was before you knew him.

Jacklyn: That's awesome!

Violet: Like the Uchiha bros!

Jacklyn: Okay?


	7. Chapter 7

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 7 – We're Off to See the Kage

By: dragonzrule13

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and probably never will be. I do not own to movies and TV shows. Also, some of these jokes are from madlibs from when we went to science camp in sixth grade. I have no owning of the songs.**

**AN: Part of this will be when Violet was with Orochi-pedo's lair giving him a piece of hell. XD**

~Start Story~

|Violet's POV|

I was just kidnapped by Sasuke, my relative somehow, and Orochi-pedo-snake and Jackie didn't even attempt to stop them! At least it is Sasuke! But Kabuto and Oro-snake scare me too much.

Time to fake myself free away from them. I started to cry forced tears by recalling Itachi's death. That always starts the waterworks.

Sasuke walked up to me and stared to attempt to calm me down, but no one can stop it! MUAHAHA! Oh…wait…I have to be sad.

I pushed him away and attempted to run for it, but something paralyzed me. Damn poison! I blame Danna because he is a poison master along with a puppet master. Sasuke picked me up and put me on his back. Any fangirl would die to be in my position.

Eh…this is too hard! "Holy fucking shit! It's a Pedo-snake! Jesus Christ! What the fuck! Oh my fucking God! Fucking Pedo-snake! Holy shit! What the fuck!" I sang loudly to annoy them.

Orochimaru glared at me, "When do you ever shut the hell up? Do you have an off button?"

"I dunno. Probably not. I talk in my sleep, too, so there is no way of getting rid of it! MUAHAHA!" I answered.

Orochimaru sighed and pressed a pressure point causing me to pass out.

~Who Knows How Long Later~

I awakened tied to a metal chair that hurt my butt. Jashin should ban damn metal chairs and send them to The Pits of Tartarus!

"Oh goodie! You're awake! We need information from you and you are related to Sasuke, so I took you!" Orochi-pedo-snake stated happily.

I looked at him as if he was insane, "I have no information on anything to give anyone."

"But you do! You and Shizuka were sent to another dimension when you were young by the Third Hokage because I was after you both! But now you guys are back and I can get your powers!" He exclaimed.

I shuddered at the happy tone. It is scary. "I have no special powers to give you. Just let me go already. Now."

"No, no, no. Your powers are great. I am lucky to have gotten you before the Akatsuki. I should have grabbed Shizuka, but there was only Sasuke-kun and I and he wouldn't probably get anyone close to him and hurt them. I am lucky to get you at least," he explained.

I sighed. I have to use the "Vilyn Method" now. "Where are those evil trees when I need them?"

"What trees?"

"You know the ones that throw apples at people they hate. Those are way better than me and the flying monkeys are, too. They kidnap children. That would be more useful for you," I lied smoothly.

Orochimaru looked at me as if I had Sasuke's duck butt hair, so he looked at me strangely. "Where are those tree and monkeys?"

"Along the yellow brick road of course! Where else? They are mean to me, though. I guess I look like a black-haired Dorothy!" I sighed.

Orochi-pedo-snake looked pleased. "Can you tell me where the yellow brick road is?"

"Well, it goes all over the place, but I would suggest going to Munchkin Land first. The witch there is good at giving directions. I am not sure how to get there, though. You need at ask Konohamaru for help with that. You know because he is a munchkin and all that," I explained.

"Kabuto~! Be a dear and go to Konoha and get the little Sarutobi brat for me~! I need his help~!" Orochimaru sang to Kabuto, who walked in.

I interrupted, "But you need to have Dora, Boots, her backpack, and the map to do that!"

"Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

I shrugged, "Who knows? Only the Dora producers do! I think she is in Mexico, though, but don't trust me. I am not a fan of her's because she is annoying."

"Dang it! Stupid Dora is going to cause the death of my men!" Orochimaru sighed dramatically.

I sensed Cloud being called hot so I just had to yell, "HIDAN!"

"CLOUD!"

"HIDAN!"

And I kept arguing with that voice making Orochi-pedo-snake look at me strangely for like the tenth time today.

Jacklyn ran in and saved me!

~On the Way to Suna~

Ja- I mean Shizuka kept singing, "We off to see the Kage~! The wonderful Kage of Suna~!" over and over while skipping. I am trying to get used to calling her by her original name.

I was just silently walking because I just got informed important information. Madara Uchiha is my dad after all. Anyone would be scared of that. He is freaking scary!

Shizuka suddenly stopped, "What is wrong, TsuTsu? You seem a bit more…depressed, like Kevin! I can't believe he is your brother!"

"Shizu, my dad is you-know-who and that is bad. I am related to him! Kevin is also! He should be more like Tobi!" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Yeah. That sucks, but I am Naruto's cousin. That is bad enough!"

"At least he got cooler in Shippuden compared to Pre-Shippuden. I have Sasuke and Itachi, though. I should be more like them," I thought out loud.

Kakashi looked at us, "How are you related to them exactly?"

"I am Naruto's cousin and Tsuki is Sasuke and Itachi's cousin or something," Shizu explained.

Kakashi just nodded in response and we continued to walk in silence until Shizuka decided to yell out random stuff.

"THE IDIOTS ARE COMING! THE IDIOTS ARE COMEING!" She screamed.

I laughed, "Remember, only dogs smoke!"

"And Edward ScissorPANTS is the principal of our school! Professor Fisher also wears old Kayleys and long socks!" She retaliated.

I crossed my arms, "At least I didn't get my idiot chopped off by Henry, like Queen Anne, the tutor book did!"

Once we actually made it there, we went straight to the Kazekage's office without any rest. And I was dang tired.

"Hello, Kazekage- sama." I greeted him calmly bowing. He deserved respect. Kakashi just nodded and bowed to him.

He nodded in acknowledgement to me.

"OMG! GAARA-KUN! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVA!" Shizuka yelled in a fangirl way with the classic squeal at the end.

Gaara just smiled at her. I think he is a closet pervert or something. He looks pleased at having a fangirl to mess around with…

I grabbed Shizu by the shoulders, "Get ahold of yourself and let the inner fangirl of doom that will doom all that are doomed go away and just act normal. Use the Shika…of doom!"

"Must use the Shika." She replied jokingly monotonously.

I laughed. "Don't act boring, Shizu, just act smarter or I will send my snake Cornelius to get you."

"I thought you hate snakes because of the pedophile whose lair we were just at. The give you the creeps," She stated thoughtfully.

I sighed, "I do. It is a LittleKuriboh video I am quoting. You know…KEDAAAH!"

Shizuka just stared at me as Orochimaru did. She is serious now.

"YAYZ FOR SCISSORPANTS!"

We both laughed.

"So, on more serious terms, why are we here?" I asked turning more Satachi-like.

Gaara looked at us seriously, "Well, there is this big prophecy that two girls with rare eye powers and the demon wolf and tiger will be able to save us from "DOOM" and bring the world to peace. We assume that you are them, so yeah. You also have to go from village to village to not get caught easily by the others, so Tsunade wanted you to come here and next is a random small town nearby."

We both looked at each other and there was only one thing I could say, "He said "doom" like me. Heh. The emo likes me better!"

"Nuh uh! He is MINE and always will be!" She argued.

I smirked, "But there is plenty to share, un!"

She took in a deep breath and asked, "Un?"

"Yes…un."

"DEIDEI IS TAKING OVER YOUR BRAIN!"

"No he isn't. The puppet is my adopted brother."

"Huh?"

"Exactly! ...un…"

Gaara coughed awkwardly, "I think you two should stop your little argument and go to more serious matters."

I sighed, "Your emo husband is right, ShiShi. We need to stop being childish enough to handle this seriously."

**AN: And now that is the seventh chapter of this crazy fiction. I am sorry for not being as random and more serious, but that balances it out right? Maybe that shows their bipolar personalities better? I don't know. I also apologize for the last chapter by me being shorter than normal, but this one is longer to make up for it!**

**Stay tuned whenever for the next chapter of The Moon and its Mystery by The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 (Not dragonsrulez23, TLV, you little weirdo! [You know I mean that in the most loving way.{No homo.}])**

**~Closing Statements…of DOOM!~**

**Tsukiko: "The trusting of the squats" XD**

**Shizuka: Trusting or thrusting?**

**Tsukiko: I meant thrusting. Lol.**

**Shizuka: So we're talking about Zack?**

**Tsukiko: I dunno. I just felt like quoting a fanfic I read a while ago and Rock Lee said that.**

**Shizuka: Oh lol, but Zack thrusts his squats.**

**Tsukiko: Lol.**

**Shizuka: When he talks to Cloud.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Moon and its Mystery**

Chapter 8: OMG WE'RE SO OTAKUS!

The Loveless Valentine

* * *

><p>"Fine. I'll be serious." I sighed. Shika Shika powers activate! "But we'll have to talk later Tsukiko."<p>

She nodded back at me.

"Now that I have your attention, you'll have to figure out which demon you have before you leave here. Your demons are not as wild as the other nine so it will be safe to bring them out." Gaara explained.

"Yes Kazekage-sama." We spoke in unison.

"You may go now."

Tsukiko and Kakashi left first but I stayed behind for a moment to say, "You know how I was acting like a fangirl a moment ago? Please excuse that behavior; I should not have acted so informally, unless you like it?"

"Keep calling me Gaara-kun, it sounds… cute coming from you." Gaara smiled.

I smiled, "Alright, I'll see you later, Gaara-kun." I skipped out of the room after my peoples. I caught up to them so quickly that Edward Elric wouldn't be able to clap his hands together for Alchemy!

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Tsukiko screamed.

"I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO GAARA-KUN FOR ACTING LIKE A FANGIRL BUT HE LIKES IT SO WHATEVER!"

"WHY'D YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"I FELT STUPID LIKE SAKURA!"

"Oh that makes sense!"

"Well duh?"

"Let's figure out what we are so then we can party!"

"SURE!"

We flopped to the ground in meditation. I searched throughout my chakra system to search for the demon. I entered the chambers of my heart where I found a beautiful wolf that looked like me, if I was a wolf of course, silver fur and elegant purple eyes.

"Are you?" I began to ask.

"Yes, I am your demon. My name is Akuma."

"Meaning "Nightmare" or "Devil"?"

"Nightmare."

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go up to someone and say 'I am Nightmare'!"" I smiled.

"Yes, it would be wouldn't it?"

"So what now?"

"Go back, I'll always be there when you need me."

I smiled and nodded before returning to the "normal" world.

"OMG I'M A PRETTY WOLFIE!" "OMG I'M A PRETTY TIGEY!" Tsukiko and I screamed. I'm so totally sure Gaara-kun heard us.

"I feel so much closer to Cloud now!" I gleamed. I love Cloud, he's so awesomely hawt! But there's Gaara-kun... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

"Yeah, but then you are Sephy's daughter, it's weird!"

"I KNOW! But it's cool! It's like Romeo and Juliet situation!"

"It'd be awesome if Death Notes just fell from the sky and landed in out hands!"

"OH YEAH! I'D SO LOVE THAT!"

"But Light should have used the Yaoi Note! It fits him better!"

"And Misa the Slut Note!"

"Oooo good one!"

"Thankies! Oh and only hot dude should survive, in ANIMES!"

"BUT L DIED!"

"So sad!"

"Um, you two should quiet down, Temari is getting annoyed." Kakashi noted and gestured to the frustrated Temari.

"AWE WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT US TO BE QUIET OR SERIOUS! BORING!" I whined.

"Don't worry, we achieved our goal of annoying her we can stop." Tsukiko said with a hint of sadness.

"Fine..."

~TIME SKIPPERS TO THE TRIP TO THE NEARBY VILLAGE WHICH I DO NOT KNOW~

"ShiShi! I forgot to ask, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE ME!"

"Uhm... I dunno... I can kick butt all by myself, but... I HAVE NO EXCUSE!"

"Well in a way it's good, cause we know our fathers but I WAS WITH PEDO-SNAKE! HE SCARES ME SHITLESS!"

"I know I know! But I also know you annoyed him!"

"Which was fun."

"Totally!"

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE TURNING INTO POLAND!"

"NO! Hehehe Kakashi looks like he feels awkward! Funny! But more importantly KADAJ IS FUNNY WITH HIS MOTHER YELLING!"

"MOTHER!"

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

"Yazoo is the most normal out of all the silver haired men!"

"Cause Riku is the Golden Boy."

Suddenly, we heard a rustling in the bushes.

"That's not very ninja-like! Making noise, HAH!"

Kakashi got battle ready and our foe appeared. And it was... Dun Dun... Dun Dun... Dun Dun... ITACHI!

"Tsuki! Why does your family always appear? Why not someone like, oh I dunno, Sasori show up?" I asked.

"They're just that awesome, like me!"

I just decided to sing out "Itachi (Mangekyu in the Eyez)" by Eddie Rath, cause it's ITACHI!

"Itachi  
>Mangekyou in the eyes, Only see blood when a ninja cries<br>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!  
>Itachi (Uchiha)<br>Mangekyou in the eyes, Only see blood when a ninja cries  
>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!<p>

Yess, look in my eyes  
>Sharingan user in disguise<br>Give me any ninja, vag I'mma pillage  
>Plus I'm a renegade so fuck the leaf village<br>Kakashi wanna hate when I roll  
>So I'mma put his one eyed ass in the hole<br>Some mother fuckers just wanna act lame  
>Fuck around and end up in the fuckin' black flame<p>

Itachi  
>Mangekyou in the eyes, Only see blood when a ninja cries<br>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!  
>Itachi (Uchiha)<br>Mangekyou in the eyes  
>Only see blood when a ninja cries<br>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!

Try to hide but I see ya  
>Know they can't fuck with the Uchiha<br>Hide your daughters, hide your sons  
>'For they get touched by the Sharingan<br>Somebody's poppin' pills  
>Throw me a look and she's gonna get killed<br>Ya'll mother fuckers wanna play my game  
>Ya'll better learn how to say my name (what's my name?)<p>

Itachi  
>Mangekyou in the eyes<br>Only see blood when a ninja cries  
>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!<br>Itachi (Uchiha)  
>Mangekyou in the eyes<br>Only see blood when a Ninja cries  
>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!<br>Itachi  
>Mangekyou in the eyes<br>Only see blood when a ninja cries  
>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!<br>Itachi (Uchiha)  
>Mangekyou in the eyes<br>Only see blood when a ninja cries  
>Wanna kill me then you better get Sasuke!"<p>

Kakashi glared at me and Itachi looked at me slightly amused.

"What, Kakashi? It's a song!" I stated. He just sighed and waved me off.

"Shizuka, your father requests you come with me." Itachi stated, remembering what he came here to do.

"Mmn, I dunno, I wanna see him but Gaara said I shouldn't... But it's my daddy-kins! But then it's Gaara too! I DUNNO!"

"It doesn't really matter you know, you'll end up going either way. I don't want Tsukiko to be hurt, but as you said in your song about me 'Kakashi wanna hate when I roll, so I'mma put his one eyed ass in the hole.' So choose wisely."

"I'll go..." I sighed as I walked over to Sasuke's hotter older brother.

* * *

><p>AN: OVER! Hoped you loved it, and again sorry for the delay. I am a busy person and I haven't got all day. (LOL) Oh and yes dragonzrule13 I AM WEIRD LIKE THAT! MWUAHAHAHAHA! No random convos cause there haven't been any lately and I'm running out of time.


	9. Chapter 9

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 9 -Bye Byez!

By: dragonzrule13

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not ours and if it was, the damn fillers would be gone already.<strong>

~Recappers~

Itachi is taking Shizuka away from Kakashi and Tsukiko because he might put Kakashi's one eyed ass in the hole! (Eddie Rath music is addictive)

~Start Story~

|Violet/Tsukiko's POV|

"Hey, 'Tachi! Why can't you tell them you failed? That would be easy enough. Oh yeah, tell Danna and Hidan 'Hi' for me and sent them my love!" I shouted as Itachi started to pull Shizu away.

Itachi looked at me, "If I fail, I will be kicked out of Akatsuki."

"If you take her, I will tell Sasuke your secret. And, yes. I know about it and I will not hesitate to tell," I threatened.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that? I made sure not to let anyone, but the people allowed know of it."

"Well, I do and I know your weakness. By the way, you might wanna find a cure to your disease before you fight him and switch eyes maybe with him so you both can see," I recommended.

Shizuka then waved to me, "But I wanna see my Daddy-kins! Just keep the secret a secret. Have your phone with you, too. Reception here is good."

"Um…okay. I'll talk to you later then. Have fun with DeiDei! He loves you! And keep Hidan from doing idiotic stuff or I will kill him, even though he can't die, I'll use the Shika method!" I replied.

Itachi just looked between us wondering if we are sane enough and then he took Shizuka away and I saw the Samehada following behind them when they went far away.

"Why did you let him take her?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged, "She wanted to go and I do not prevent her from doing what she wants, unless it is too stupid. That is only because we are good friends. If anything goes wrong, I know how to contact her, too. We have magic-ish stuff to contact each other. It is nothing too bad. She will also annoy them to death and I want to see how long it will take for Itachi to explode."

"Heh. That is impossible. He is too Uchiha-like to have that happen," Kakashi stated.

I laughed then got serious, "As if! We know one way to annoy him that always works, but we have to use a Chibi-Sasuke voice for it to work better."

"Chibi-Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "I have to hear that."

"Too bad only Shishi can do it correctly," I responded.

Kakashi sighed, "We should probably go back to Gaara or Lady Tsunade and tell them about what happened."

"If we tell Gaara, he would be pissed because he likes her, but if we tell Tsunade, she is further away and will probably yell at you. Gaara also doesn't have the Shukaku anymore because Sai is here, so he probably won't go all psychopathic on us," I thought.

Kakashi nodded, "Gaara seems like the best option. If he hurts you, Shizu will get mad."

"And if you get hurt I will get mad causing Shishi to get upset and hate him." I finished, "That is the better option. You can just send one of your ninja dogs, but not Pakkun because I don't want him hurt. He is my favorite. Plus, Tsunade is scary and the dog is less likely to get hurt than us. Gaara is cooler than her because he doesn't hurt innocent people…anymore. "

"Who is your favorite out of all of us in this world anyways?"

I thought for a bit. Tell him or not? "Well, you are number one, 'Tachi is number two, Sasuke is number three, Gaara is number four, and Hidan is number five. I can keep going, but the list is pretty long."

"That is good enough. Also, what secret about Itachi were you talking about?"

"Um…I can't tell anyone that. I told Shizuka I wouldn't and I always keep my promises. Sorry. If I could, I would tell you, but I can't. It is kind of a really secret secret. Most people in this world don't know besides about five at the moment plus Shizu and I, so seven," I replied cautiously.

Kakashi sighed, "That is fine. Let's get to the Aki-mura, and then to Gaara again."

"Hey. I have a lot of extra money from Konoha. Maybe we can go somewhere nice for dinner. My treat," I offered. "And we need to get sake. I can't stand being away from Shizu, but it is for the best…"

Kakashi looked like he was feeling awkward. "Maybe we can skip the sake. I don't promote underage drinking."

"I have a fake I.D card and I can pass off being older with my personality. It is fine. I have done it once before and I definitely need it this time," I argued.

Kakashi held his pointer finger up, "Well…wait…How do you have an ID?"

"I am an Uchiha. I have my ways, so don't worry about it. There is no point in arguing with me, so just give up. You may be older, but nothing can stop the power of the Uchiha, except for that log. Damn log!" I explained and laughed at the end.

Kakashi shrugged, "I am older than you? How much by?"

"Um…I dunno. Thirteen or something like that, but age doesn't matter in most situations in the world," I responded.

Kakashi looked a bit upset at the fact. Oh well. I ran off to the village, which wasn't too far away like the child I am when Shika Shika powers don't want to activate.

Kakashi ran after me grabbing me from behind around the waist causing a scream from me.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as he put me on his back.

He carried me on his back to the village and got us to go to this place there.

We sat down and I ordered teriyaki chicken and he got miso soup with eggplant. That is no surprise for me. That is one of his favorites.

Later, we went out for sake, but he passed on it. I guess someone has to help me back to the hotel room…

A/N: HAAAAALLOOOOO! The chappie is done. I wonder what is happening over at the Akatsuki base. I hope they are getting annoyed badly! I also do not support underage drinking! It is a No-no!

I have talked to The Loveless Valentine for the first proper time in a while without playing texting tag and we kept missing each other.

~Closing Comments~

Tsukiko: At Anime Expo, there was a hawt Clould cosplayer. I wasn't at a good angle to get a good pic, though.

Shizuka: I saw two hawt Cloud cosplayers and I screamed at them.

Tsukiko: Lol. One was probably the same one I saw.

Shizuka: Lol. I was all like "I LOVE YOU CLOUD!"

Tsukiko: That sounds normal from you.

Shizuka: Lol. I know cause I love him.

Tsukiko: Yep. What about Roxas?

Shizuka: I kinda love him, but not as much as before.


	10. Chapter 10

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 10 Holy Fuckernutters How Did Our Cell Phones Survive!

The Loveless Valentine

Disclaimer: CLOUD PLEASE SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Cloud: The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 do not own any of the stuff in this insane fiction or else I would be naked.

A/N: *Q* Will you be naked any way? Please? –puppy dog eyes of DOOM-

Cloud: -sigh- Later…

A/N: YES! And dragonzrule13 please don't kill him again! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM! AND YOU TOO (No homo) Anyway this next chappy will be awesomely awesome for the sake of Prussia and for our awesome readers and subscribers! On to the story! Oh BTW we need love! We feel sad and are on the brink of emoness. Please help us by reviewing? I'll love you forever! OR I just might write an awesome oneshot for you all!

RECAPPERS!

Shizuka went off with Itachi to see Pein and Tsukiko got drunk while they sent news to Gaara. (A/N: Oh shit)

|STORY START|

~Shizuka's POV~

Itachi and I were walking through the foresty and I actually tried not to annoy him! I KNOW SCARY! "Itachi, you know how you planned to be killed by Sasuke? Well, Tsukiko and I won't allow it."

Itachi looked at me, not showing his emotions, but I could tell he was confused. "And why is that?"

"We understand why you did that. Sasuke doesn't understand. We will make him understand though, and then you'll be a family again!" I smiled. He just grunted and kept walking. I slowed my pace so that I was out of ear-shot from him and stopped. I sang, for the first time it wasn't one of those talking songs, the type that I REALLY sang to. As I sang I walked to the slow tempo of the song thinking of Itachi.

"Hitomi no oku ga  
>Boyake te mie nai<br>Kokoro no soko no  
>Kimochi wa aru no?<p>

Sekai no subete wo te  
>ni shi ta toshite mo<br>Sore ga anata no shiawase na no

Why kodoku wo sora miageru no?  
>Why warette mese te yo<br>Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
>Anata no seikaku wakaru kara <p>

Tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no?  
>Shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni<br>Hitori de samishii yoru ni dakeshime rareru  
>Sonna atataka sa shitteru<p>

Why doushite katachi ni koduwaru no?  
>Why kokoro wo hirai te<br>Ookina nimostu wo seotta  
>Anata wo ukeire rareru chikara<p>

Aru wa shinji te mi te

Oh yeah!

Jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de  
>Jiyuu na hito wa fuan de<p>

Why kodoku wo sora miageru no?  
>Why warette mese te yo<br>Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
>Anata no seikaku wakaru kara<br>Shinji te mite

Why?  
>Why?<br>Why? [1]"

By the time I finished the song I was back in ear-shot of Itachi.

"Why'd you slow down?"

"No reason, really."

"Don't do that anymore we're losing time."

"You really wanna say that to PEIN'S daughter?" I smirked, "None-the-less, I can break you. I can break you so badly that it'll have twice the effect of your Mangekyou. I'll waste time as I please or else you shall suffer through HELL Shizuka style." Silence. "I see you understand! GREAT! LET'S GO!"

"I don't remember you being so sadistic." He murmured.

"I don't expect you to, I did give you amnesia once."

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

/F A S T F O R W A R D/

We finally arrived in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Itachi took me to the basey placey where everyone was waiting! CREEPY! BUT LOOK MY DADDY-KINS! "DADDY-KINS!" I laughed and shot myself at the poor poor man who is my father. I glomped him but he kept steady, and hugged me back.

"Shizu-chan! I missed you!" Pein exclaimed. The others stared oddly at us, but mainly at Daddy-kins because he never sounds like that or acts like this. "What? I haven't seen her since she was tiny!" Daddy-kins was about to start introductions but I stopped him.

"I know everyone and their specialties and how to defeat them as well, even you Daddy-kins!" I smiled.

"How do you know?" He was so confused it was amusing!

"Well, uhm it's really hard to explain… and I can't really tell you. BUT YOU, SASORI, AND ITACHI ARE SO HARD TO DEFEAT!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I NOT HARD TO DEFEAT! I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL BITCH!" Hidan shouted clearly pissed.

"Well one, POTTY MOUTH YOU FUCKING SON OF A SHIT! HASN'T YOUR DAMNED MOTHER TAUGHT YOUR BASTARD ASS NOT TO CUSS! And two, I saw a vision of when you and Shika-Shikamaru fought and you lost. And from what I learned from his tactics has been added into my own plan on how to annihilate your sorry excuse of an ass."

"Maybe you're not so bad, bitch."

"Wait a little while and see if that opinion changes." I smirked. This is the perfect opportunity to ask THE question. I looked back at my daddy-kins and asked, "Daddy, how was I born?"

"You should know, you are 16 you should have heard about it by now." He said.

"Damn not what I was hoping for…" I muttered and stalked inside not really caring where I was going. I went into the living room and flopped on the couch and pulled out my cell phone which shouldn't be here cause bikinis DON'T HAVE POKCKETS! And WATER + CELL= DEAD PHONE! I called up Tsukiko. After one ring she answered.

"OMG SHISHI!"

"OMG TSUKI!"

"HOW'S EVERYONE?"

"AWESOME! I CUSSED OUT HIDAN!"

"WOOT! HAS ITACHI EXPOLDED!"

"NO! BUT I THREATENED HIM!"

"OH! WELL I'M DRUNK!"

"I CAN'T TELL!"

"COOL! OH KAKASHI WANTS TO HEAR THE CHIBI-SASUKE VOICE!"

"GIVE HIM THE PHONE AND I'LL DO IT!"

The phone was passed to Kakashi and he said, "Hello?"

I made my voice a little more nasally and a little like Sasuke's voice and said, "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi…. I'm annoying!"

"Yes yes you are."

"YAY! Oh and give Tsuki the phone!" He did. "Tsuki! KEVIN WANTS TO BE HENTAI FOR HALLOWEEN!"

"REALLY! AND HOW'D YOU KNOW!"

"I DUNNO I THINK THE SIGN ON HIS BACK SAID SO!"

By now Tsuki was laughing her buttocks off.

"I GOTTA GO THE AKATSUKI IS PROBABLY LIKE WTF RIGHT NOW!"

"I MISS YOU!"

"I MISS YOU TOO!" We hung up and the Akatsuki was standing in the doorway looking awkward as hell. "You heard didn't you?" They nodded. "Then you know what to expect! Good luck let's hope you don't explode!"

A/N: OVER! Can you guess what the song is and where it's from? I think it's not that hard but here's the translation and it so fits Itachi!

[1] Your pupils have clouded over so much that it's impossible for you to see.  
>Does any emotion still reside within the depths of your heart?<p>

Even if the whole world was yours would that that bring you happiness?

Why? Why do you look up into the lonely heavens?  
>Why? Can't you laugh a little?<br>I understand this character of yours  
>This disposition that is incapable of putting anything into words.<p>

What was it that came to be in your sequestered past?  
>These eyes of yours refuse to meet the world.<p>

All alone with only the lonely night to cradle you,  
>Is this the warmth you have come to know?<p>

Why? Why are you so concerned with the way you look?  
>Why? Why can't you open up your heart a little?<br>You've been taxed by this heavy burden for so long,  
>It's time that you learned to accept yourself.<p>

Have more faith in yourself

Oh yeah!

It is those who are free that are stumbling  
>It is those who are free that are insecure<p>

Why? Why do you look up into the lonely heavens?  
>Why? Can't you laugh a little?<br>I understand this character of yours  
>This disposition that is incapable of putting anything into words.<p>

Why?  
>Why?<br>Why?

BTW sequestered means isolated or something like that

RANDOM CONVO!

Tsukiko: MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

Shizuka: Lol since when?

Tsukiko: Lol since last week! Jk Sakura Kiss. OHSHC theme song. Lol

Shizuka: Lol

Tsukiko: I feel bad for liking Kakashi he is like 13 years older than us…

Shizuka: Well it's kinda the same thing for Cloud, but it's like only 5 years… But I like Vincent so don't feel bad.

Tsukiko: Vincent Valentine?

Shizuka: Yeah.

Tsukiko: HOLY SHIZ! He's like 60!

Shizuka: Well he's immortal so yeah.

Tsukiko: O.O


	11. Chapter 11

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 10 – That Happened?

By: dragonzrule13

Disclaimer: Since you made Cloud say it, TLV, SASU-CHAN!

Sasuke: What?

DR13: Say the disclaimer, please!

Sasuke: If I do, will Naruto stop saying "Believe it"?

DR13: I dunno. Just please say the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Fine. Naruto is not dragonzrule13 or The Loveless Valentine's. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now give me a cookie!

DR13: NEVAH! Also, I want to warn you that there is…certain material…that some people might not want to read in the beginning, but no lemon and "extra detail". I am too cowardly to write that…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

~RECAPPERS!~

Last time on The Moon and its Mystery, Tsukiko got drunk and Shizuka met her "Daddy-kins".

~Start Story~

|Tsukiko's POV|

I woke up in this one room I do not recall…naked…next to a naked maskless Kakashi… "HOLY SHIT!"

Kakashi sat up, "What happened? Is anyone attacking?" He looked at me and then himself, "Oh shit…I'm sorry…"

"I am actually happy since it was you, but yeah…this might be a bit bad because now that this has happened…Did you use protection?"

"I would never try anything without it unless you asked first," Kakashi nodded.

I sighed, "Good. Father would kill you if he knew about this and if I got pregnant. Let's keep this a secret, okay?"

"I am fine with that. Who is your father anyways?" He asked tilting his head a little bit to the right. That is strange of him…

I shook my head, "I can't say, but I am an Uchiha. I am not sure exactly if it is true, but he is powerful if it is true and he would hurt you. He is a great ninja and is supposedly dead."

"Fine, but I will find out when I need to. We should go back to the Kazekage and tell him about what happened," He said and I looked at him weirdly. "I mean to tell him about Shizuka."

I nodded, "Okay. Remind me to NEVER get drunk again. My true self shows too much. I wish I had my plushies right now…"

"…Plushies…? Of what exactly?" Kaka-sensei asked.

I laughed nervously, "Hehehe…Just cartoon characters that are real now…I should shut up now…You really don't want to know."

"Okay…to Gaara then," he stated and got off the bed.

I screamed like a fangirl jokingly and he blushed and covered up running to the bathroom.

I got into a simple night gown quickly and sat in the corner taking my cell phone that shouldn't work out and I called Shizuka.

"Heeellooo!" she said like Zetsu.

"Hi, Shizu, are any members close enough to hear our conversation? If so, go to whatever room is empty."

I heard a door open then close on her side of the line. "There. I am in the bathroom sitting on the toilet top cover thing. HOLY SHIT! I have to leave there now…Someone is in the shower…" I heard the door open running, then the open and closing of a door once again.

"Okay. I am in Itachi's bathroom and he is nowhere nearby. He was sent on a mission last night."

"Good. Kakashi is in the shower right now. What I am going to say must be kept a secret. You know how I was drunk last night?"

"Yeah. Did you know what happen? I knew it! You must be so happy!"

"I am…but no telling ANYONE. I shouldn't even be telling you, but you are my BEFF, so yeah."

"Someone is trying to get me, so I have to go, now before they destroy 'Tachi's room. Bye."

"Adios."

The shower stopped and a Kakashi in a towel and without a mask. The sight is pretty awesome for any fangirl. I started to stare, which isn't nice, so don't do it, kids!

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked jokingly.

I blushed and laughed. "Nothing is wrong…Just enjoying the view."

"Okay." He grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom.

I laughed in my head. I want to get drunk again sometime soon. That might be a little fun, or have one drink and act drunk…

Kakashi hurried up and got out. I went in, took a quick shower, and got dressed with the mask on. Yes. I AM keeping the mask because I love it.

I got out of the bathroom and walked with Kakashi downstairs to the weapons store. I got some kunai and shuriken and kept my twin swords one on each side of myself. I can use both hands as dominant.

We started to go back to the Hidden Sand. On our way to there, I kept singing a variety of LittleKuriboh.

~In Gaara's Office~

"What? YOU LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY? I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Gaara yelled at us after explaining the situation.

I patted him on the back, "Listen, Gaara. She wanted to go. It would be stupid to go after her so soon. They will not hurt her because her father is there and mine is, too. They will probably let her go when they want to or if she asks. So just calm down, Gaara-sama. She knows all of their weaknesses if anything bad happens."

"Fine, but if she is not back soon enough, I will send all of my men to find her and I will request Konoha to do the same," he demanded.

I nodded, "Fine. Can we spend the night here? We won't get back to the town by late tomorrow if we go now."

"That is okay. Go to the same hotel as last time. They will recognize you and let you stay. Give them this if you are given trouble," he responded giving us a scroll.

"Thanks, Gaara. I will tell her to come back soon using our magic powers of communication. Bye, Gaara-kun! See you later!" I skipped out of the room to the hotel with Kakashi following me slowly and all lazy, as always.

Kakashi sighed, "He is way too young to be giving me any orders, even if he is the Kazekage and all that."

"Heh, well, you listened to me last night and didn't argue that much…You agreed to whatever I wanted and did it." I laughed.

Kakashi looked embarrassed, "Don't speak of that loudly. People might suspect something is going on between us."

"…Fine…be that way, meanie face," I stuck my tongue out at him. And ran off once again.

~At Seven O'clock~

"I am going to the restroom. Bye," I walked calmly to the bathroom of the hotel. Went out the window leaving a note that I am leaving for a while and that I am sorry for that and all of that wonderful happy stuff that he will be upset about.

"Sorry, Kakashi," I whispered running away in the direction of Amegakure. BAHAHA! This is way too emo…CUE THE KILL YOUR FAMILY SHOW!

**A/N: I am sorry that this is a short. I BLAME KEVIN AND HIS PERVERTED HALLOWEEN COSTUME! And yes, Kevin is a real person and these jokes are real. He is a good friend, so we can make fun of him without him attempting to kill us. WE LOVE KEVIN! XD**

~CLOSING STATEMENTS~

Tsukiko: I miss Kevin.

Shizuka: I don't he is pervy.

Tsukiko: It could be worse!

Shizuka: No it couldn't. Thanks to Ashley, I know the approximant size of his package.

Tsukiko: …Nice to know…

Shizuka: No it isn't.

Tsukiko: So, what do you think about his size? XD

Shizuka: O.O SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW!

…

Tsukiko: Kevin will always be Kevin.

Shizuka: Totally.


	12. Chapter 12

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 12 Welcome to the City of Sin

The Loveless Valentine

Disclaimer: From now on only hot men will say the disclaimer on my chapters so hit it LEON!

Leon: The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 do not in any way own anything in this realm of chaos known as fan fiction, or else I, along with many other Square Enix guys she likes, would be fighting for her love and attention.

A/N: I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE! Like yesterday, Cloud and Noctis were struggling?

Leon: Well, I meant that Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts would be about that, instead of Sora and Roxas fighting against the Organization.

A/N: Oh ok… Anyway thanks for reviewing! Um, and I feel like dragonzrule13 isn't getting much love cause you guys review after my chapters. The song in the last chapter I wrote was "Why" by Ayaka from Final Fantasy VII. Or it could be known as "Soldier's Last Stand". So, have fun with this chapter and please show us love!

RECAPPERS!

Tsukiko and Kakashi played the bouncy bed game (Naked Version). Shizuka is trying to keep Itachi's room in one piece. Gaara got upset and homicidal. Tsukiko ran away to the Village Hidden in the Rain. (A/N: THAT SOUNDS LIKE CHAOS HAS ENSUED! Leon: I told you -_-. A/N: WARNING RAPE AHEAD!)

A/N: Oh and ~This means song lyrics to match the situation. If they are being sung they'll be like how they were before. These are all by Escape the Fate. The songs are City of Sin, Gorgeous Nightmare, and Issues~

|Story Start|

{Shizuka's POV}

"DON'T DESTROY ITACHI'S ROOM HE HAS ENOUGH TO BE EMO ABOUT!" I screamed as I opened the door. I looked around but no one was there… I'm scared… HOLY SHIT I CAN'T SEE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

I tried to fight back but my hands and legs were restrained. I whimpered as I was picked up and slung over the guy's shoulder. This is so gonna suck… The dude kept walking and walking until he dropped me onto something soft. He untied my hands but held then firmly and tied them to something cold and metal like. He did the same to my legs.

"Um… who is it? And please tell me you aren't gonna rape me?" I whimpered.

"It's Deidare, un, and I'm going to rape you, un."

"NOOOOOOOO! B-BUT I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE RAPED! DADDY-KINS SAVE ME!" I thrashed around but it didn't help at all.

"Too bad, no one is here to save you; it's just you, me, and my multiple mouths."

I could feel the kunai cutting off my sexy clothes, leaving me naked. He automatically got to work using his hand mouths to tease my breasts.

"Stop! Please! I don't want it!" I was crying now. I was hoping to stay a virgin for Gaara-kun… but I guess that isn't happening. He stopped for a moment. I felt relieved as his hands left my chest, but it didn't last long. He jammed his dick into me and I screamed out in pain. His hands returned to their original job as he pounded into my once virginal entrance.

~So dangerous but I thirst for more  
>You know I want it You know I want it~<p>

He pounded and pounded for what seemed like an eternity, he would moan out my name as I sobbed wishing to die. He finally came and pulled out.

"P-please –hic- tell me y-you were at le-ast wearing a condom?" I choked out.

"Yeah, I don't want to take responsibility, un."

~City of sin yeah we just can't deny it  
>City of sin yeah we just cannot fight it<br>City of sin raise a glass and lets toast to it  
>We're singing Welcome to the City of Sin~<p>

{Gaara's POV}

I sat in my office staring at the pile of work, barely concentrating. Shizuka just couldn't stay out of my mind. Is she really safe? What's she doing now? I swear I hope Tsukiko was right that she can handle herself…

What is it about her that makes me feel like this?

~I've got another confession to make  
>So complicated let me try to explain<br>Don't want this feeling to go away  
>So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays<p>

Is it the way that you talk  
>That's causing me to freak?<br>Is it the way that you laugh  
>That's making my heart beat?~<p>

When I first met her, she was so different. Not like anyone I've ever known, so unforgettable. She's so beautiful too, but sometimes I wonder how I'll be able to control her, keep her from doing stupid things.

~You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
>Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away<br>You make me feel brand new, yeah  
>We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life<br>I feel so alive, I feel so alive

First impressions are hard to erase  
>It's in my mind and it just won't go away~<p>

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sudden sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Sir! Tsukiko is gone, sir!"

{Back to Shizuka's POV}

He's gone! AND HE LEFT ME TIED DOWN ON HIS BED! DAMNED BASTARD! I just laid there hoping someone would come looking for me. Like god heard my prayer someone opened the door, or well the devil might be conspiring against me because it could be Deidara again and back for more.

"Oh my god ShiShi, what happened!" Tsukiko cried.

"Deidara raped me! Get me out of this; I wanna go back to Gaara!" I was once again crying. I think I'll run out of tears if I keep this up. Tsuki quickly removed my bonds and found me a dress to wear. I pulled it on and we dashed out of the place.

We ran and ran until we were at least 20 miles from the place. (A/N: Wow a lot of running!) We stopped running and slowed into a very slow walk because I'm pretty sure we'd be really far from Deidara and a lot closer to Suna. It's daytime now and we were so tired. I suggested that we rest under a tree 'cause I know that by now Kakashi and Gaara would have sent out teams to look for us. We sat down in silence and waited.

~This is the death of me.  
>I feel it constantly<br>Just like an enemy  
>That wants to see me bleed<br>So I try to be silent while my words they explode like hand grenades  
>I just gotta stay calm, before I let this time bomb blow up in my face.~<p>

How the hell am I going to tell Gaara? What if he rejects my love because of this? If he does, DEIDARA IS DEAD! It's killing me not knowing what he'll do!

~These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke my like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose~<p>

I stared into the sky hoping and praying that Gaara wouldn't reject me, when Kakashi towered over us.

"You two have some explaining to do." He said sounding very pissy.

"I know, but can you carry me? My butt hurts…" I asked.

"Why in the name of Icha Icha Paradise does your butt hurt?"

"I'll tell you later, carry me!"

He sighed and picked me up and took us back to Sunagakure. We went to Gaara's office and Kakashi set me down on my feet.

"What happened?" Gaara asked simply.

"Gaara-kun, I don't know how to say this but, I was raped by Deidara…" My eyes quickly found the floor. I could feel Gaara's and Kakashi's wide eyes staring at me. "I have no clue about Tsukiko, but she came and saved me. I'm sorry… If I hadn't gone this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry…"

Gaara looked to Kakashi and Tsukiko and motioned for them to leave. When they did, Gaara moved over to me and hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay." He cooed and petted my head. We stayed like this for a long time.

"I-I love you, Gaara-kun."

"I love you too."

A/N: OVER AND IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING! YAY! Well I hope you loved this chappie! AND DR13 I DON'T LOVE KEVIN! HE'S TO KEVINY! And this will be the closing statement…

ESCAPE THE FAT!


	13. Chapter 13

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 13 -

By: dragonzrule13

Disclaimer: To Hidan because he is WAY hotter than Cloud. XD You know it is true, TLV!

Hidan: Fuck yeah I am sexier than that fucker.

DR13: -throws a chair at Hidan-

Hidan: What the fuck was that for?

DR13: You cussed. No cussing constantly! Now just do the disclaimer!

Hidan: Fine! The authors of this story only own the randomness in this story. Naruto is not theirs, if I was, I would be wearing less than only no shirt. -_-

DR13: Maybe we should do that…

Hidan: Oh shit…

DR13: WOO HOO! It is chapter 13 already!

RECAPPERS!

Shizuka got raped by Dei, Tsukiko saved her, and they're back in Suna now! Yay Gaara! (A/N: I want my Itachi back…)

|Start Story|

[Tsukiko's POV]

"How dare Dei rape her! I don't like him at all anymore! He has gone below Sakura and Ino now!" I fumed pacing back and forth in my room.

Kakashi pulled me onto his lap, "Just calm down and explain why you left to go to the Akatsuki."

"I left because I sensed something was off and I missed Shizuka," I explained on the verge of tears. "Plus, dudes in the Akatsuki have issues with rape normally…Don't ask…"

"That is fine…Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped out in saving her if backup was needed," Kakashi hugged me.

I sighed, "I was thinking that they would let me in easily since I am the daughter of a member of the Akatsuki…I thought I didn't need backup, so I did what I did. There is no changing that."

"That is fine. Just relax. You are both safe now. Maybe you shouldn't travel too much and stay in one village for a while. I will ask the Kazekage for his idea on that," He suggested. "For all we know, what happened to Shizuka can happen to you, but at least I got to you first. Heh."

I laughed, "Yeah. Shizu is not a Dei fan, so she is probably more upset than a normal person would be. I feel so bad for not stopping her from going there. I can just…urgh! Where is a kunai when I need one?"

"Heh…no weapons when upset. That can lead to bad things!" Kakashi nervously laughed. "I wonder when Shizu will come back. Maybe she can make you feel better."

I got up and went to the door, "She will probably spent the night with Gaara, so yeah…I gonna out now, so leave me alone please. I need to time think."

"But how do I know you won't go running off again? I should go with you," he said starting to get ready.

I sighed, "Screw that. I will not leave if Shizuka is here. I need to be alone for a while, so just let me go for an hour or three. If I am not back in three hours, you should worry and start searching for me."

I walked out before he could respond, which I feel bad really bad for. It sucks that my best friend got raped by the guy with like three extra mouths, which would be really creepy.

The Akatsuki would probably be trying to get us back there. I wanna meet my father, but that would be bad since he is a rapist, too, or at least sounds like one. I want to see my favorite weasel, though. He is nice and brother-like.

I sighed. My life just needs this cruddy stress. Why can't I just go back to worrying about tests and projects? I thought this would be cool and fun, but no. My BEFF just had to be raped by a suicidal bomber! I started to silently cry.

"What is wrong, little girl?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw red hair and brown eyes. It is the one and only Sasori no Danna.

I sighed, "Nothing I can share with just anyone. It is too personal. Sorry…"

"That is fine. By chance, do you know where a girl named Tsukiko Uchiha or Shizuka Uzumaki is at the moment?" He asked calmly.

He wants me or Shizuka. I just lied, "I am sorry. I do not know those people. I thought the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's didn't exist besides a couple of each anymore. They were mostly killed off."

"Why yes. That is correct. You seem to know your history well," He complimented.

I nodded, "Thanks. I used to pay attention during History more than my other classes, but I decided to quit being a ninja since it was too much stressful for me to handle."

"I know what that is like. I lost my parents when I was young," He stated sadly.

"OMG! That is so sad! I am sorry that happened to you! A young child never deserves to lose their parents before they are at least in their twenties. But if it makes you feel any better, I never knew my parents. I had an adopted family as long as I remember. I don't even know their names. At least you had your grandmother!"

I then felt a sharp pain in my thigh. "I never spoke of my grandma. You must be Tsukiko then. You seem too smart about random unknown facts. Shizuka looked nothing like you when I met her."

How stupid of me! Stupid smart ass side always takes over too much! Damn show off! Too much knowledge can hurt, kids!

"I just know you from history in the academy. You are the missing-nin, Sasori, I assumed since you look like how he was described. You also seem to be powerful with poisons, like him, too, so I guess I was correct. I am such a genius!" I lied as everything started to get a little bit blurry.

Sasori chuckled lightly, "Well, you do seem to lie well, don't you? You almost got me there. Good thing I don't actually fall for any childish tricks you attempt to pull."

"True, but I am stronger than you think I am. I can at least withstand this for a bit longer. It should also only paralyze me for a short time, too," I laughed sadistically.

Sasori nodded, "Plus, your demon should make it wear off faster, so I made this stronger than I would do for a normal person. That is I did it the best without you dying…too much."

"Dammit! Are you sure you are not part Nara at all? You seem to have their intelligence and strategizing skills. Your parents would be so proud of your smarticleness and powerfulness besides the fact that you're a criminal," I attempted to push his buttons…really hard in the most sensitive spots.

It worked! He glared at me evilly causing me to giggle sadistically, "Don't speak of my parents as if you know them! They died long before you were born! If you mention them again, I'll give you to Hidan!"

"Yay! I like Hidan! He has awesome voodoo doll type powers!" I fangirl squealed before passing out completely with a pain in my eye. I better annoy him to hell or kill Dei while I am there…

**A/N: Muahaha! Didn't expect that did you? Yeah. I know. What's up with all the kidnapping? I dunno. No one does. YES YOU DO LOVE KEVIN AND HIS PERVERTEDNESS! NINA AND YOU ARE LIKE SISTERS, SO KEVIN SHOULD DATE YOU, TLV! And also, **

**The Loveless Valentine is pissed off at me for killing Cloud, Leon and whoever else of her "hot" guys are dead and giving her the rape idea (Hehehe W^/-\^'W), so that is all you should know.**

**What is your favorite pairing in this fanfiction so far? KakaTsuki, GaaShi, or DeiShi (A/N: The Loveless Valentine hates this one so much, but I like it! XD)?**

**Closing Comment:**

**Lalala nom.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 14

The Loveless Valentine

Disclaimer: NEXT UP IS GENESIS!

Genesis: When the war of the beasts bring about worlds end, the goddess, Shizuka, descends from the sky screaming, "I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS SHIT OTHER THAN THE RANDOMNESS!"

TLV: -slow clapping- Beautiful just beautiful! My wonderful edition of "Lovelesss" is just wonderful! Your reading was perfect Gen-Gen!

Genesis: Thank you Shizuka.

TLV: You are always welcome! To those who are wondering, yes I am kinda pissed off at DR13. One, Kevin is not my type, two my hot men are always being killed by her and CLOUD IS EFFING HOTTER THAN THAT HIDAN why, because he's emo and has suffered the most emotional pain unlike Hidan who is a gay masochist, three DEISHI SUCKS ASS! Anyway, this next chappy as all ways will make you smile like there was a cookie in the hands of your dream man who was standing in front of you. ENJOY!

Recappers!

Tsukiko once again got kidnapped, but by Sasori. Kakashi is probably wondering where she is. Shizuka and Gaara are trying to become a couple! (A/N: YESH GAASHI!)

|Story Start|

{Shizuka's POV}

We hugged and hugged until I stopped crying. "Gaara-kun… Something's wrong… I don't feel Tsukiko's presence anywhere here in Suna."

"Damn probably the Akatsuki got her."

"I'm not going back there! Not with him there!" I breathed.

"I know, I won't make you. Plus, I want you to stay by my side." He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I want to be with you, I want to stay with you forever. I want you to own me. Be possessive of me, don't share me. For fate has bound us together by its red thread." I murmured as I laid my head on his shoulder. As I spoke these words, "Sally's Song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas came to mind

~I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend~

"Traveling isn't the safest thing for you anymore… It's proved just to attract the enemies. You'll remain here, in my sight." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It won't matter, they'll come for me! I know they will! Somehow they'll get me and drag me back there." I was so frightened, Deidara's smirking face in my mind. "If they knew Tsukiko was here, they'd know I'm here as well! Along with the fact I'd be in your presence at all times!"

"That is true, so we'll just have to disappear for a while." Gaara smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"Here, let me show you." He used a jutsu and a perfect doorway had appeared which lead to stairs that seemed to go down forever.

"What's this?"

"A secret bunker I made not too long ago, for protective purposes." He said looking away.

"You made this to keep me here didn't you?" I smiled as he coughed in affirmation. I took his hand and pulled him down into the stairway. He sealed the doorway and automatically, the torches were lit. "That's so cool!"

He just chuckled and led me down the long passage way. When we finally reached the bottom, my eyes were greeted by a lush luxurious room. Black and crimson red velvet curtains covered the walls, white fur rug on the floor, golden framed mirrors, a king sized bed with grey comforters and crimson pillows, a golden vanity, a black wardrobe, gold candelabras with burning candles, and A COFFIN SHAPED REFIGERATOR! There has to be a bathroom behind one of those curtains, if not, HOW WILL WE PEE!

"Gaara-kun, this is amazing! How does no one know about this?"

"I got all of these peices by myself, somehow, and created this room at night."

"I love it. It's so pretty." I sighed happily as I spun around. "Oh I forgot to ask! Is there a bathroom?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded.

"Good, I need a shower… I feel yucky…." I pranced around, looking for the bathroom. When I found it I went in and took a very hot shower. (A/N: Temperature hot people!)

{Kakashi's POV}

I went to the Kazekage's office and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I opened the door cautiously and peeked in. They're gone! Where could they have gone to? No one could have kidnapped them; they are too strong of opponents when combined. Everyone around here has been whispering about how long they've been in there, so what happened?

A person came up behind me. "What's going on?"

"Send out an alert, the Kazekage and Shizuka have disappeared."

{Shizuka's POV}

I jumped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "I'M SUPER SEXY!"

"You know you're taking being raped very well." Gaara murmured.

"Well I'm with you so, how can't I be okay?" I asked. He pulled me into another hug.

"You're so cute." He sounded amused.

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" I smiled, "I think I should put on some clothes."

"Alright."

I went for the wardrobe and put on a red slip. I don't care if Gaara saw my butt. It's ADORABLE! Teehee!

"Gaara~ ku~n! Let's sleep~!" I sang as I turned around. Hehehe he has a nosebleed. He nodded eagerly and pulled me along into the bed. "Someone's eager." He blushed as I giggled. "Goodnight, Gaara-kun."

A/N: OVER! Sorry I feel like this one is repetitive and way too short but yeah … BUT I THINK WE HAVE A PHANTOM OF THE OPERA THEME! I didn't plan this though… We send our readers, subscribers, and reviewers lots of love!

Closing statement!

Zero takes birth control pills for no reason!


	15. Chapter 15

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 15 – Tsukiko and Her Father

By: dragonzrule13

Disclaimer: And the next person on our list of people to force to do the disclaimer is…KAKASHI!

Kakashi: -looks up from book- Hm?

DR13: Disclaimer please, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 do not own anything but their plot and stuff.

DR13: TLV, KEVIN IS EMO AND SUFFERS THE EMOTIONAL PAIN OF TORTURING YOU! ((NOT REALLY!) I also agree that Cloud is hotter than Hidan, but I like to say that he isn't for argument's sake. XP BUT HIDAN IS NOT GAY! He is a masochist, though… DeiShi is somewhat good. I SUPPORT IT FULLY! Nah…that is not worth the argument…RIKU KILLS YOUR HOT GUYS, NOT ME! I DON'T CONTROL RIKU! HE HAS A BRAIN OF HIS OWN! I also know why Zero takes birth control pills …IT IS BECAUSE OF KANAME! O.o

RECAPPERS!

Gaara has this secret place to keep Shizuka safe and she isn't going to save, Tsukiko, yet. Kakashi thinks they all are missing, so he is freaking out basically. (A/N: Wow…chaos is coming back once we thought it left us.)

.:|Start Story|:.

{~Tsukiko's POV~}

My sight started to come back and I saw orange and black and red. "OMFG! OBITO! I LOVES YOU!" I screamed hugging Tobi.

He tensed up a bit before hugging back and yelling, "I LIKE YOU, TOO! BUT TOBI ISN'T OBITO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SORRY, TOBI! WHO ARE YOU THEN?"

"HE IS NO ONE, BUT TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I shook my head, "No…Tobi is…A SPECIAL BOY!"

"YEAH! TOBI IS SPECIAL!" He clapped his hands.

I laughed. I always wanted to hear Tobi say that. Now I can die very happy! "Where is my dad?" I asked faking curiosity. I know Tobi is Madara already.

"Well, who is your father, un?" The blond that was asking looked at us like we were crazy.

I growled, "DIE, DEI! DIE, YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" I lunged at him. I was being a little evil, but he raped Shizuka for Jashin's sake!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, UN?" He screamed as Sasori grabbed me and tried to prevent me from killing him.

I glared at Sasori, "Why must you stop me from killing that therapist? HE HURT MY BEST FRIEND FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! LET MEH KILL HIM!"

"Another Jashinist? Great…now Hidan has another friend of his religion," Sasori complained.

I crossed my arms, "I am not a Jashinist, but I support Jashin. I want to be immortal, though. Jashin rocks and I like the pain! I wanna stab myself and not die."

"This is a strange one, un," Deidara commented pointing at me like he was a kid I was some stray he was scared of.

I laughed sadistically, "I should kill you, Dei, but instead I will let you suffer my wrath and slowly die on the inside then I will stab you letting you slowly bleed to death."

"Don't kill sempai! He is a good boy!" Tobi interjected trying to distract me from the Dei situation, probably.

I looked at him defiantly, "How is your 'sempai' a 'good boy' when he hurt my friend? Explain that, you idiot." I gave him a glare.

"Well…I dunno, but he is a good boy!" Tobi responded happily.

I sighed, "When do we get to the base? I haven't told anyone that it is in the Hidden Rain yet, so I assume it is the same one still. Shizuka won't tell anyone either probably, but I am not promising anything, guys."

"We should get there after about an hour of running, but you are probably in no condition to run do to the poison, so since Tobi has the most energy, he will carry you," Sasori explained.

I nodded, "Fine. As long as it isn't Four-mouths over there, but Tobi better not annoy me or else I will do to him what will be done to Deidara."

I looked over at Dei wishing him to die and my eyes hurt once again for a split second before it disappeared.

"Tsukiko, what is up with your eyes?" Sasori (Or the depressed woman according to Shane. -_-) asked me. "It has done that twice tonight."

I shrugged, "Who knows, Sasi-poo. I go in pain and it disappears in my point of view." Sasori's eye twitched at my nickname for him.

"Tobi thinks it is the Sharingan since you are an Uchiha after all," Tobi suggested. Too smart for once, actually.

I nodded, "Possibly…I will have to ask my dad about that whenever I meet him again…"

"Who is your dad, un?" Dei asked.

I held a finger to my lips, "Shhh! It's a secret!" Then I skipped over to Tobi. "We should be leaving now, so how exactly will I be positioned on you, Tobi?"

"Uh…PIGGY BACK RIDE!" he decided cheerfully. "Guys, we are going back sooner than you. We also won't slow down going back.'

I looked at them after climbing on Tobi's back, "Enjoy your alone time, guys, I guess. Don't let Deidara rape you, Sasori no Danna!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and Deidara glared at me.

Tobi started to run and then after a half hour we got there. He took me to his room there.

"So, you know who I actually am, right?" Madara asked. His voice is deeper than Tobi's, so it is easy to tell the difference.

I nodded, "Yeah. I only put on an act in front of the others. I am sure it is a secret to them still, besides Nagato and Itachi. I forget if Konan know or not, though. I think she does, though."

"Oh, good. I don't have to explain that I am not Obito. He is long gone," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you are supposedly. Anyways, since you are ancient, literally, how exactly do I exist as your daughter?"

He thought for a bit, "Who know? I sure don't and I don't want to give that talk, since you have probably had it."

"Heh…Sure…let's go with that…" I glomped him. "Daddy!"

He awkwardly hugged back. He doesn't seem like the hugging type, anyways. "So, do you know of my plans for the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, but I am not sure that that plan would work out, though. It seems a bit farfetched and the last Jinchuurikis seems a lot stronger than you think," I explained.

He nodded, "They are strong, but we are stronger, of course."

"Yeah, true. You, Itachi, Nagato, Sasori, Kisame, and Konan seem hard to beat," I replied.

He agreed, "So, do I have your support, my daughter?"

"Hm…I would have to think about if I want to be the perfect daughter or the rebellious one. I'll tell you when I make up my mind. Sorry to make you wait though. I hate it when I have to wait, so I imagine people feel the same and don't want to wait," I responded difficultly.

Madara sighed, "Fine, but only since you are my daughter and I expect you to help remake the Uchiha clan."

"Um…sure…? I don't expect my dad to tell me to do that, though. I thought you might try to…prevent that."

We left the room and Madara went back to being Tobi again. Tobi is better than Madara in my opinion because he is happy and special, not creepy and evil.

I saw Pein, "Hello, Leader-sama. Where would I be sleeping by chance? I am a bit tired."

"There is a room at the end of the bedroom hall with all of your names on them. Yours is one of them. It is next to Itachi's and across from Shi…Shizuka's," He responded a bit upset, probably about Shizu leaving here thanks to me.

I bowed, "Thank you, Leader-sama." I saw Hidan on the way there.

"Hello, Hidan. Praise Jashin!" I said walking past him.

He looked at me, "Aren't you the newest member? You are a Jashinist? You aren't that bad, bitch."

"My name is 'Tsukiko' and nearly any variation of that, not 'Bitch', you motherfucker, and if you dare call me that again, I will rip your god damn body apart limb by fucking limb and feed you to Zetsu laughing at your misery the whole fucking time," I glared at him. Uchiha blood is taking over. Poor Hidan… "I am also not a Jashinist yet because I don't know how to become one."

He nodded and looked at me nervously. "Okay…Tsukiko. You're not that fucking bad as I said before. You fucking remind me of a damn calmer Shizuka. I wonder where the fuck she fucking went."

I went to the room with my name on it and laid on the bad falling asleep without a struggle for a change.

**A/N: Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori are my favorite Akatsuki members (in that order) because they rock and stuff. Are there any good mangas to read you recommend (besides Bleach, Inuyasha, and One Piece)? Until next time, guys.**

**~Closing Quote~**

"**Hope is nothing more than giving up." ~Madara Uchiha (This is the one of the few Naruto quotes I know by heart.)**


	16. Chapter 16

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 16 I'm too sexy!

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: Today's disclaimer will be none other than…. ZERO!

Zero: -sigh- Anything but Shizuka and Tsukiko and the plot does not belong to The Loveless Valentine or dragonzrule13, or else I would be happier and Yuuki would be dead. –cries-

TLV: Awe shit, I made him sad…. But Zero! I look like Yuuki! And I kinda act like her!

Zero: Yay!

TLV: Anyway, please don't expect too much from me today. I was traumatized by Kevin. Who apparently is "my bitch." Ugh, damn you Kevin! It's so upsetting. Well I hope you enjoy this, and remember I LOVE YOU!

~Lyrics that aren't really playing just seems like it fits~

Recappers!

Tsukiko tried to kill Deidara, talked to Madara, talked to Hidan, who thinks she's a calmer version of Shizuka!

|Story time!|

{~Shizuka's POV~}

I lay awake as Gaara slept. 'I feel bad for leaving without at least telling Daddy-kins… I'll call Tsuki to tell him why.' I slowly picked up my phone from the nightstand and quietly dialed her number.

"ShiShi?"

"Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah! Sure thing!"

"Great thanks, tell Daddy-kins why I left? I feel bad…" I whispered.

"Alright. You got it."

"Thanks. I gotta go, Gaara-kun's sleeping."

"Okie-dokey, bye!"

"Bye." We hung up and I replaced my cell in its place. I snuggled back into Gaara's chest. Hehehe Deidara will die, if not by my hand it will be by my father's, Tsukiko's, or Gaara's. He's in a big death trap. Gaara's breathing pattern started to change, telling me he was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Shizu-chan." He smiled lazily.

"Kawaii! That was adorable Gaara-kun!" I giggled hugging him closer.

"Hey, I'm not the cute one here, you are," He murmured into my hair after he gave it a kiss.

"Nu uh~ I'm gorgeous! Just kidding, thanks Gaara-koi~" I smiled. He just chuckled at my silliness. "Hey Gaara-koi, what are we going to do while we're done here? I don't think I'm ready for _**that**_ yet so…?"

"I think you could use some training, do you know any jutsus yet?" He asked.

"Um Kage-Bunshin, Chidori, Amaterasu, and Kirin." I said, I kinda knew them but I knew I could do them. I spaced out when reading Naruto… Heheheh?

"Kirin? What is that?"

Oh shit… Sasuke hasn't invented it yet! Awe man, but yay now I am the inventor! "It's a lightning technique, like chidori, but stronger. Well, it's supposed to be invented by Sasuke in the future…"

"How do you know that?"

"A vision… They come in my dreams." I whispered trying to look traumatized. "So many died, yet here no one has died like I'd seen." He pulled me closer; we were still in the comforts of the bed.

"It's okay; you won't have to witness them." He said calmly.

"I know, you know, I saw you die once before… did that happen?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I was brought back though…"

"I'm glad you were, you were meant to be my everything." I smiled, "I have a song for you, would you like me to sing it for you?"

"Of course." He smiled. I nodded.

"Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
>Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou<br>Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
>Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku<p>

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
>Michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru<p>

Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
>Dokoka de mita amai yume no you<br>Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
>Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku<p>

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
>Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto<br>Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
>Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no<p>

Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
>Futari no rondo saa odorimashou" Unexpectedly, Gaara joined in with his sweet, sexy voice (AN: Referencing from Naruto Shippuden the original Japanese Version. So sexy…)

"Sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
>Kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta<p>

Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
>Kage tonatte mamotteitai<br>Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo  
>Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide<p>

Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni  
>Samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto<br>Yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo  
>Meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no"<p>

In the end we sang together, my sweet alto voice mingling with Gaara's dark, high baritone voice. (A/N: Not a tenor, the notes are higher so it makes it a high baritone.)  
>"Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni<br>Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
>Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni<br>Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
>Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou<br>Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
>Futari no ai ha eien ni naru" [1]<p>

I smiled and hesitantly kissed his lips, sweetly. He kissed back just as tenderly. "I didn't know you would know this song."

"I'm a man of surprises." He shrugged.

"Well, you need to sing a lot more, I love it."

"Only when we're alone, and only if you sing with me. I love your voice as well."

"Yes Gaara-koi~!"

{~Kakashi's POV~}

"Have you found any traces of them?" I asked the team leaders. We were all crowded in the office, some with worried expressions.

"No, not one clue. It's like they've just decided to disappear." One of them responded.

"Maybe that's it… Maybe, they wanted to disappear, but keep looking, it'll lead Orochimaru and the Akatsuki on the wrong trail."

"Yes, sir!" The saluted and left the room.

I sighed, "You two are such a handful."

{~Shizuka's POV~}

"Shall we get out of bed?" I asked.

"No I like it better here." Gaara purred.

"What happened to training?" I giggled

"That… can… wait…" He growled seductively.

Yeah, what's going on I have no clue anymore. I'M TOO SEXY!

A/N: OVER! Took a long time, but I'm proud of my work, I got over my trauma inflicted on me by Kevin. So I hope you loved it!

[1]If the white rose petals open one by one  
>Will the memories from those days revive?<br>Illuminated by tranquility, the night that makes flowers bloom  
>Is sweet yet painful and becoming colored<p>

Like following a shining thread, time is quietly flowing  
>While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn<p>

Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest  
>Like a faint dream that I had somewhere<br>Even if the present moment is cut up by the setting sun  
>Our two shadows overlap<p>

Endless and far, boundless and deep, like destinies that crossed each other  
>I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again, the fact that we were finally able to meet<br>Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow  
>I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one<p>

If we can relieve ourselves from eternal slumber and see each other tonight  
>Come on, let's dance in our rondo<p>

Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded  
>And beyond my memories, love overflowed again<p>

If I can walk through your moments for a second time  
>Then I want to become a shadow and protect you<br>Even if the blindly blowing wind estranges us  
>Please don't forget about believing<p>

An aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, like drifting illusions  
>Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change<br>Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future  
>As if going around to places, I'm certain that I chose this place<p>

Endless and far, boundless and deep, like destinies that crossed each other  
>I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again, the fact that we were finally able to meet<br>Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow  
>I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one<p>

If the white rose petals scatter one by one  
>Will we be dyed by the tender morning?<br>And if I am reborn and bloom in your chest  
>Our love will become eternal<p>

Closing Statement:

I like being not naked :D.


	17. Chapter 17

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 17 – First Day with the Akatsuki

By: dragonzrule13

DR13: Today I have my beloved Shino doing the disclaimer because I remembered he is on my top favorites.

Shino: …The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 do not own any part of Naruto. If they did, I would be a goner…

DR13: You would not be a goner. You would just talk a bit more and Naruto would remember you for once.

Shino: …Why does he always forget me…?

DR13: He is a Sasuke-obsessed jackass. That is all you need to figure out how his brain works.

Shino: …

_-:Recap:-_

Kakashi is looking for the girls and Shizuka is still in the hidden place with her beloved Gaara.

.:-_Tsukiko's POV_-:.

I woke up with the noise of my door opening. I grabbed a kunai and tackled the culprit and held a kunai to their throat.

"Ouch, brat; that hurt," I heard an oh so familiar voice say. Who do you think it was? If you guessed anyone that in not Sasori, you are incorrect.

I glared at him, "What the do you want, Pinocchio that looks similar to Gaara?"

He sighed, "How many times do I have to be compared to him? Anyways, we are having a meeting and I was told to tell you of it and escort you there."

"Fine, Sasori no Danna. Just leave the room so that I can get changed into something other than my pajamas," I stated as I pushed him out of my room and locked the door. I decided to head to the bathroom to take a six minute and twenty-five second shower.

Once I came out of the bathroom, I guess my dad decided to stock up on a bunch of clothes my size for some strange reason and I am not sure how he discovered what sizes I wore either. Maybe he sent Zetsu or something…Actually; I really don't want to know.

I put on the basic outfit of black ninja pants, a red shirt with a high collar, a black hoodie, and black socks because I hate wearing shoes inside.

I opened the door and the redhead puppeteer was there waiting. OMFG! He was waiting patiently.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you being patient? I thought you don't like to wait or keep people waiting."

"I was ordered to do as you say by Leader-sama. That includes waiting to escort you to the meeting, brat," he replied simply.

I chuckled, "Heh…I have a slave…"

"I am not a slave!" he snapped at me.

I glared, "Shut up, Puppet Boy! And to think you were once my favorite member of the Akatsuki."

"As if someone without artistic talent would ever like me," he replied.

I looked at him questioningly and decided to mess with him, "I have no artistic talent? Well, I guess you don't believe art is eternal beauty, like I do, so shut up."

"Art is eternal beauty. Just look at my puppets, brat," Sasori stated proudly.

I looked at him, "Puppets don't last forever, just until they get destroyed, Sasori no Danna."

"Yes they do!" He shouted.

"Don't we have a meeting to go to?" I sighed trying to change the subject.

He nodded and grabbed my arm dragging me there, "Yes, yes we do, brat."

"Stop calling me "brat" already, Sasori no Danna!" I whined.

"Stop being a brat and calling me random nicknames and then I will…brat," he joked somewhat.

I sighed, "Fine. I am sticking with Sasori no Danna for now. That isn't random. I didn't even know you used the word "random" because you are so old."

"I am not that old. I am sixteen," he replied.

"…Physically you are…" I muttered under my breath.

He growled, "I heard that, brat."

"Damn you, Puppet Boy!" I whispered pissed off as we entered the meeting room.

Pein and the others stared at us. I guess they heard our unique argument or something.

"Greetings," I said quietly, but it echoed in the room as I sat in a seat at the table between Hidan and Itachi.

They looked away as Pein cleared his throat, "As I was saying before, does anyone here know why Shizuka left? Tell me now or I will cut out your throats and feed it to Zetsu."

I raised my hand barely, "She left because Deidara raped her. I was told to tell you, but I think we should not kill him just yet. We should make him wish he was dead and put a jutsu on him so he cannot commit suicide. That would be better to do to him and I would like to warn you all that if Shizu or I get raped anymore at all, I will torture you terribly."

They all shut up. Then Pein spoke up, "Deidara, you have to do all of the chores in this house including cleaning the bathrooms, and, yes, that means Hidan's too, and let Tsukiko torture you as she pleases. She has my permission to RUIN your life for my daughter's sake."

"But, Leader-sama, I didn't mean to rape her. There was just something about her that made my not resist doing that. She has this charm that forced that upon me with no control," Dei argued.

I glared at him with the Uchiha glare, "Just shut the fuck up or you will get your throat fed to Zetsu as Pein said earlier. And don't think I won't do that because I will not hesitate to do that."

Deidara just sunk down in his seat and tried to avoid me. He was looking very uncomfortable and nervous. That means its working!

"And thus another gay baby has been born," I said after an awkward silence that lasted a whole five minutes.

They all looked at me confused.

"That baby is named Sas-GAY!-kun" I stated all happy.

Pein just shook his head, "The meeting is over. All of you leave now."

I went back to my room, but missed it. Instead I was now in the kitchen for some strange reason. Yay! Breakfast time!

I opened the cupboard and everything in there was instant. Damn that Kakuzu for being so fucking cheap!

I just settled on shrimp ramen because I would rather have something I know compared to new stuff. When I was about to take a bite Itachi came in.

He said, "Tsukiko, your father has requested your presence in his room as soon as you are finished eating your…Is that ramen?" He finally looked at me in mid-bite.

"Yeppers, Weasel-kun. Naruto would be so jealous of me right now," I bragged sarcastically.

He sighed, "You still seem to have your sarcasm. I guess old habits die hard, Tsu."

I nodded, "Of course they do. Now I command you to eat ramen with me or I will steal your hidden dangos."

He held up a finger as if to argue and then decided not to, "Fine. Just leave my dangos alone or I will Tsukuyomi your ass."

"If you do that and I will send my dad after you. I also want to warn you to not fight Sasuke or he will attack Konoha, Weasel-kun. Just tell him the truth and stop playing the evil brother act," I said as he got a thing of ramen out.

Itachi stared at me cocking an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"…I have visions and that was one of them. You don't want to know about other visions I had. They are disturbing," I stated in a mysterious way.

He sighed, "I want to do that so he feels like a hero for killing me."

"You should at least fight with full power before that happens. I know you are one of the strongest members and yet you try not to fight. Promise me that you won't fight him or I will tell Sas-gay everything about this," I threatened. "I want you to stay alive and find a cure for your disease. How bad is your sight?"

Itachi simply responded, "Pretty bad…Don't tell Sasuke that yet. He can never know this stuff and why do you keep calling him gay? My little brother is not gay."

"Duck butt kissed Naruto twice, so that is assumed by most people and my friends call him that a lot, so I do the same out of habit. I do like him though. He is me third favorite. After you and Kakashi," I said.

Itachi glared, "I find that hard to believe, Tsu."

I ran up to him and glomped him, "It is true though. Just ask Shizuka where ever she may be right now." I took out my phone as I got off of Itachi and called Shizu on speaker phone.

"Hi, Tsu!" She said happily.

"Hello, Shizu. I was wondering if you can name my top three favorite characters in order."

"Um…It is Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke of course. Why?"

"Weasel-kun didn't believe me."

"Itachi is such a meanie-face at times! He should believe his cousin or whatever you are to him."

"I dunno exactly what I am. By the way, you are on speaker phone and Itachi is here right now."

"…shit…Hi, Weasel~!"

"…hello…" Itachi spoke up finally.

"Sorry for calling you mean…"

"Whatever."

"LESBIAN PRINCESS!" I yelled at the same time as Shizuka. Then we both laughed.

Itachi was plain confused.

"Bye, Shizu, I have to go talk to my dad now. I also told Pein of you being raped and he is letting me torture Deidara."

"Adios. Make him miserable for me."

I hung up and went to my Dad's room that was labeled "Tobi" in black on the…orange…door. I knocked lightly.

"It is Tsukiko. Can I come in?" I asked cautiously.

The door just opened. The room is what would be expected of Madara. It looked like a basic office with a bed in it. The walls were red and the carpet was black. It would be kind of scary for people who don't know that Tobi is Madara.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I am at school right now and I love you guys enough to waste time on this. I kept doing bits and pieces every once in a while, but I kept getting interrupted with random stuff like doing dishes or making dinner. I have also been busy with school projects and tests, which suck to have.**

**I love you all!**

**-.:Random Tip:.-**

_**Do not stick your finger in an electrical socket thing and put your finger on the metal part of the plug when taking it out of the socket thing.**_


	18. Chapter 18

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 18 HOLY CRAP THIS IS ANOTHER SERIOUS CHAPTER!

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: My new object of love will say the disclaimer. Sebastian?

Sebastian: My lady and Lady dragonzrule13 do not in any way own any of the animes, characters, or songs in this story. There is no infringement intended. Is there anything else you needed my lady?

TLV: Yes, I need you to be mine.

Sebastian: As you wish, my lady. –smile-

Recappers!

Tsukiko told everyone what Deidara did to Shizuka and that's it!

|Story Start|

}~Shizuka's POV~{

"Gaara-koi? Why were you all like, well you know…?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure… It's like I was possessed by my hormones for a moment." Gaara said softly.

"Oh." I said simply. Being underground is too boring! Maybe we should return… "Ne, I think we should return to the surface… it's getting a little boring in here, I love being with you every second of the day but well there's nothing to do!"

"Yes, you're right, and it's time they saw us again anyway." Gaara sighed. He got out of bed and extended a hand out to me.

"Ara! You're such a gentleman!" I giggled as I took his hand. He gently pulled me out of bed. He gave a small smile. I went to take a shower and got dressed in a flowing red dress and black ballet flats. "Ikimashou? (Shall we go?)"

"Hai (A/N: Do I need to explain this one?)"

We walked back up the stairway and he reopened the doorway with the jutsu. To my surprise Kakashi was sitting at Gaara's desk, asleep. I smirked and decided to wake Kakashi up. I crept up behind him as Gaara sealed the entrance and said, "Kakashi, I'm so sorry, Tsukiko… she was found dead today outside of the village."

Kakashi jumped up, wide awake with a frightened expression and yelled, "Tsukiko!" I smiled as he turned to me and glared. "That wasn't funny, Shizuka."

"Yeah, you're right but you know what is funny? I've been right under your nose since we disappeared!" I grinned.

"What? Where were you anyway?"

"Hi-mi-tsu! (Se-cr-et!) But I will tell you one thing, Tsukiko is safe and it sounds like no one will mess with her."

"That's reassuring." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" I pouted.

"Well, you did get raped last time you said you would be fine." Gaara intervened.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!" Gaara just shrugged me off and started to talk to Kakashi about whatever went on while we were gone. This was gonna take a long time so I decided just to go outside and read. I pulled out my phone and went through the selections of manga I had on it and decided to read "Junjou Romantica". Man I love Usagi-san and Misaki!

I read for a while and I was just about to get to the yummy parts when someone just HAD to interrupt me.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, what is it?" I asked extremely annoyed.

"The Kazekage is wondering where you are."

"Just tell him I'm outside reading." I waved the person off and went back to reading. Ugh, some people… Hehehe yaoi…

[~FAST FORWARD~]

I finally finished reading all of my yaoi manga and had a major nose bleed, I went back inside.

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked.

"I had to recover from… well things that I will not tell you, and it was not dangerous in any shape or form."

"Riiight."

"UGH! AGAIN! I MIGHT AS WELL JUST GO FIND TSU OR JUST GO BACK TO KONOHA!" I whined.

"No! Don't leave me!" Gaara shouted. He opened his mouth again but said nothing. For a while there was nothing said until he whispered, "Please… I need you…"

I stood motionless internally broken that I actually said that to him, the man I loved. I broke down in tears as I sprung into his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said something as cruel as that to you! I love you. I love you so very much. I never meant that! How could I? You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I sobbed into his chest, clinging onto the one thing I truly loved. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and leaned his chin atop of my silver hair and said.

"Mou naka te iiyo

Sono mama de ii

Sora wo mite

Ah my sweetest love.

Blue aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku

Rise shiite ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato

Truth kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo yoko shiranai

Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru." [1]

I smiled as I looked up at him. "I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Can we do some training? We never did get to it."

"Sure, anything for you."

[~FAST FORWARD~]

I slumped back into the office, exhausted. I basically learned all of the basics, intermediate moves, and even some more advanced ones. Even if I had Akuma, I was tired as hell. I collapsed into the nearest chair while Gaara walked in.

"Gaara-koi~! Were you trying to kill me out there? All of that work? In one day? That's a little too much darling!" I panted. He just smirked and picked me up in bridal style. I shuddered at this position, bad memories with this one [2]. He reopened the secret doorway and carried me down and put me in bed. He soon crawled in right after.

We lay there, foreheads touching, and eyes closed. I slipped into a deep sleep, slowly enveloped by darkness that whispered, "Into the land of dark the maiden slips. The palace of serenity where she will remain for eternity."

~{Gaara's POV}~

I blinked my eyes open and my gaze fell upon a still sleeping Shizuka. I smiled; she looked so peaceful when she slept. I got up and took a shower before getting dressed. When I returned, she was still asleep! I gently nudged and called her name, "Shizuka? Shizka?" I became worried and shook her a little harder and spoke louder, but nothing worked. I felt for a pulse, which she still had. She'd fallen into a coma.

TLV: OWARI! I'm such a romantic person! Oh and do the song lyrics annoy you guys? I can stop putting them if you'd like. Well I hope you guys loved this, and here is the lyrics of "Nanairo no Compass" from Uta no Prince-sama or Utapri.

[1] You don't have to cry anymore, just stay as you are  
>Look at the sky Ah... My sweetest love<p>

Blue. That blue sparkling tear that slowly trails down your cheek  
>Rise. Did you know? The light that leads us to tomorrow<br>Truth. You probably still don't know yourself that well  
>Those tears will definitely become a rainbow that guides you.<p>

[2] Anime Expo... I was Roxas and I got picked up by a Namine cosplayer

Ending Statement!

Yaoi is amazing; it is the coffee to my mornings! :D


	19. Chapter 19

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 19 – Time to Torture Therapist

By: dragonzrule13

DR13: That was so funny at Anime Expo. Namine was awesome for asking of that. It must have been awkward for Loveless, though. I wish I took a picture of that…BUT I TOOK A PICTURE OF MR. ZETSU! I missed Crispin Freeman at Anime Expo! T-T L is doing the disclaimer today because I cosplayed as him for Anime Expo.

L: The girls do not own Naruto. If they did, the world would be destroyed and I would somehow be in there.

DR13: Yes. Yes you would.

L: Why would I be in a ninja world?

DR13: To give strategies to the side you are on?

L: I am going back to the case and proving Light is Kira.

DR13: I also do not own the song mentioned, but I don't feel like putting the lyrics in, so only the title is mentioned. ON TO CHAPTER 19!

/{-Start Story-}\

*ITsukiko's POV|*

Another day at the Akatsuki…IT IS TIME TO ANNOY THERAPIST! (A/N: Translates to "the rapist". Yell it and one shall appear.)

I walked into the kitchen and saw Dei in the chair he normally sits in. Perfect timing for me.

"Hi, Deidara-sempai~!" I said in the most happy, girly voice I could fake. Then I walked up to him and glomped him.

He seemed to be shocked, "What the fuck, un?"

"Tsukiko is a good girl!" I yelled loudly. And yes, I am going all "Tobi mode" on Dei.

"Get off me or I'll blow your brains out, un," he attempted to threaten.

I smirked mentally, "Tobi, help me get Deidara-sempai to play with us! He is being mean and we know that he _loves_ you."

Deidara just covered my mouth, "Don't you dare tell him where I am, un."

"Tobi, we are in the kitchen~!" I yelled out.

Deidara growled, "Don't you know how to shut up?"

"Yes, but I choose not to. It isn't my fault art is eternal beauty," I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"ART IS A BANG, UN!"

Tobi ran in, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I laughed, "Dei, it is time for you to meet your doom."

"Shit, un…"

"Yes. "Shit" would be the correct term," I laughed as I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan.

He started to walk backwards, "You are an Uchiha? How do you have that eye?"

"I am an Uchiha and I have the Mangekyo because I accidently killed my older sister when I was younger. Have fun when I Tsukuyomi your ass, Deidara." I laughed sadistically as I sent him into my genjutsu.

/{-In Our Minds-}\

"Now…What is the right punishment for you…?" I pondered aloud as I stroked my sword. "Tobi singing happily as you're eaten by ravens? Or maybe Itachi slowly cutting you to pieces?"

I laughed again, "I guess both will have to do. Have fun, Dei. I hope you enjoy your time here."

/{-Back to Real Life-}\

I basically looked like we were having a stare off and Kisame was the only other member in the kitchen. I assume Tobi left. I deactivated my Sharingan.

"What's up, Kisame?" I greeted as if nothing happened.

He was staring at me as if I was a ghost or something, "Does Itachi know about this?"

I shrugged, "He knows I am related to him, but I don't think he knows of my Sharingan. You should ask him about it if you really want to know."

"If I ask him anything, he turns it into a lecture which leads to an awkward conversation that always ends up at the Uchiha Massacre somehow…And then he gets all moody and forces me to leave, which makes me moody," Kisame explained.

I sighed, "That sucks. He is an Uchiha after all. They are always moody."

"You are an Uchiha," he pointed out.

I nodded, "Yes. That proves my point even more. Thank you."

Kisame just shrugged and continued to eat his cup of instant ramen that I never noticed until now.

"Where is Weasel-chan anyways?" I asked. "I have to speak to him about training me to use my eyes better and prevent myself from getting the disease he has."

"In his room, as usual."

"Thanks, Fish-stick!" I ran off to Itachi's room. I have gotten used to this place pretty quickly. It isn't too hard to navigate through.

I knocked on Itachi's door.

"Come in," he simply stated from inside.

I walked in, "Wouldn't it be bad to do that if you don't know who is at the door? For all you know, it can be fangirls coming to rape you."

He raised an eyebrow, "I do know how to kill someone, Tsukiko, if I need to."

"True. I am just warning you. I also might go all fangirl on you randomly, so beware."

"You? A fangirl of mine? I thought it was Kakashi you fangirled?" Itachi asked.

I shrugged, "It is a close second for you. Now I wish I had my plushies…I think they do dirty things when I am not around…"

"Your dolls do dirty things? Nevermind…So, why are you here?"

"Oh yeah! I have the Sharingan and I want to know if you can train me to work it," I asked. "I also have the Mangekyo and I just used it on Deidara not too long ago. He should enjoy seventy-two hours of hell."

Itachi nodded, "Sure, I'll train you. What did you use to torture Deidara?"

"You really don't want to know." I replied seriously before laughing, "I just had him getting cut into pieces by you while being eaten by ravens while Tobi is singing the song that gets on everybody's nerves. It will also replay after he is completely cut up."

"That sounds miserable for him. What is the song that gets on everybody's nerves?" He tilted his head in confusion.

I shrugged, "An annoying song sung by young kids in my other world. It basically never ends. That is why I chose it. Annoying and never ends sung by Tobi would be hell by itself."

"True, but you just had to make it worse because he raped Shizuka, right?"

"Yeppers. Now let's get to training, but not enough to ruin my sight, as yours is."

/{-After Training-}\

"Holy shit! How the hell do you do that stuff without a sweat, Itachi?"

He shrugged. Typical Uchiha…

I sighed, "And that is why you Uchihas annoy me. You all have issues! You are a mute, your brother is an emotional kid, and your other family member has a split-personality!"

"You are an Uchiha. What is your mental issue?" Itachi replied seeming a bit pissed at my comment.

I laughed, "I have sadistic issues at times and I am bi-polar, like…CLUCKY THE CHICKEN! Wait…he isn't bi-polar…"

"Whatever," Itachi sighed.

My chakra was pretty low now, so I did the simplest thing to do. I passed out causing Itachi to catch me in time. At least I think it was Itachi.

**A/N: Sorry this was shorter than normal and the wait was pretty long. I am doing worse than I averagely do in school, so my mom is really pissed off at me. Random chapters are back…for whenever we must become serious again. We love you all…including the random Pervert Ranger and Luffy.**

Random Fact: TLV castrated a mantree. O.o

RANDOM CONVERSATION OF YELLINGNESS!

(Microsoft Word counted "Yellingness" as a word! XD)

Shizuka: YAOI IS AMAYZAAAAH!

Tsukiko: JUST ASK NARUTO, WHO'S BUTT BELONGS TO SASUKE!

Shizuka: MY BUTT BELONGS TO GAARA!

Tsukiko: AT THE MOMENT IT BELONGS TO DEIDARA UNTIL YOU DO IT WITH GAARA! MY BUTT BELONGS TO KAKASHI!

Shizuka: DAMN YOU DEIDARA!

Tsukiko: CHILDREN ARE READING THIS, SO DON"T DAMN ANYONE…YET!

Shizuka: OH! OKAY I UNDAMN DEIDARA!


	20. Chapter 20

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 20! WHEEE!

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: Awe you made L do the disclaimer before me! I'm sad but since you had L do it I have no choice… NOCTIS DO IT!

Noctis: The Loveless Valentine and dragonzrule13 do not own anything except the OC's and plot.

TLV: Random Chapter today… and KEVIN WILL BE IN IT! I know he's been neglected but I really need to include him today. Oh and random characters will be in this too! It'll be fun! Kinda serious, I'm sorry I wasted my hyperness on a party and the first few chapters. Reviews are welcome! I miss reviews…

-Ringtone-

Recap

Shizuka and Gaara returned and Shizuka fell into a coma.

(Story Start)

=,'=Shizuka's POV=,'=

I'm floating… Why the fuck am I floating? I opened my eyes to see I was on a boat… wearing a white dress I had never put on. "WHO CHANGED ME!"

"I did, my lady."

My jaw dropped, I know that voice. I slowly propped myself up to see Sebastian! "Um… why are you here?"

"You made a contract with me, don't you remember my lady?" He asked amused.

"Slightly, and also why are we on a boat?"

"L has requested your company."

"L? Why?"

"I'm not sure, my lady."

Really what the hell am I doing with Sebastian going to see L? I should be with Gaara! I sighed. This really wasn't going to turn out well.

Sebastian tended to my every need, except bathing I don't need another demon seeing my lady parts. Wait, can demons make a contract with another demon? I shrugged not really caring. The boat stopped and as I got off the boat, I spotted a certain Kevin! I tackled him to the ground screaming, "KEVIN!"

"My lady," Sebastian ran after me. "That wasn't lady-like at all!"

"Wakaru yo!" I said. "Well Kevin this was fun but now you will have to die!" I laughed manically before skipping away.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I thought her soul would be delicious." Sebastian sighed and dashed off after me, leaving Kevin confused and on the ground. I ran throughout the city of Tokyo to L's headquarters.

I walked in and removed all metal objects and went through the metal detector. I passed and I went on to L's floor. Sebastian followed in suit. When I entered, all eyes were on me. "Ryuuzaki what did you need me for?"

"How did you know to call me Ryuuzaki?" The hunchback hottie asked.

"I can tell you… just without everyone, excluding my butler, here." I said nonchalantly.

L nodded everyone out of the room so I could proceed in explaining things.

"I know everything that happened and everything that will happen that links to the Kira case." I whispered loud enough for L to hear. "I know your name as well. You could say I'm a physic but I'm not. There's a document that dictates yours and Kira's moves, would you like to see the parts that show who Kira is? Or would you like to see how Kira avoided getting caught so many times?"

"Both."

I smirked and opened up my Death Note manga on my phone and handed the phone over. "Read through it all and I bet you could finish it be-"

"Done."

"I KNEW IT!" I laughed.

"So Light is Kira…" He pondered for a moment.

"Yes he is, Amane was second Kira."

"Why didn't I call you the second Light forgot everything?"

"Because I wouldn't have been here and you're too stubborn."

"That is true…"

"Yeah, so we'll pretend that we don't know until the time is right to unveil Kira?"

"Yes that seems like the best option."

BOOM!

"HOLY CRAP! DON'T TELL ME THAT'S RENO!"

-And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy-

"Huh who is that?" I took my phone back from L and answered it.

"Yo!"

"Reno, you didn't explode anything did you?"

"Heheh you know me too well, yo."

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I get outside and kick your Turk ass."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. Shinra sent me to 'protect you' yo."

"But I have my one hell of a butler with me!"

"Doesn't matter yo."

"Fine I'll go get you or just walk in the building, I'll make sure you don't need to get clearance to get in."

"Thanks yo!"

I sighed and hung up. "Ryuuzaki, I believe I don't have to tell you what I need unless you are that incompetent."

"Yes I understand but what does this 'Reno' look like?"

"Red spiky hair in a long pony tail, blue eyes, sloppy suit, and red lines under his eyes. Let in anyone else that is with him."

"Understood."

I went out into the hallway to let in the Task Force and guess what! Matsuda was being stupid again! Hehee!

=,'=Gaara's POV=,'=

"What's up with these two having so many problems!" I growled. I raced up the stairway to get a medical nin but I turned back to pick her up and carry her to the nin. It wouldn't be wise to expose our secret room.

I got to medic and had the nin look at her. I grew worried as the nin's face grew saddened. "How is she?"

"Her body is stable but I'm not sure how long she'll stay that way…"

"What do you mean?" I snarled, "Can't you fix her!"

"She has to wake up on her own, I'm sorry."

I hit the wall behind me in frustration, "Didn't I tell you not to leave me?"

=,'=Shizuka's POV=,'=

…Gaara… I know I promised, I didn't plan this…

"Princess!"

"What, Reno!"

"Who are these people, yo?"

"Black haired panda is Ryuuzaki, Banana Republic model is Light Yagami, Dude who is childish and unimportant is Matsuda, tall guy who doesn't say much is Mogi, and Mr. Glasses guy is Soichiro Yagami." I sighed waving him off, "That lazy ass was Reno, blonde spiky head is Cloud, Pretty Boy is Genesis, Emo over there is Noctis, and the butler is Sebastian. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded; some had scowls on their faces due to how I introduced them.

"Why exactly are those five here?" Light asked.

I turned to smile at him, "They're body guards, and they will take down anyone in my way including Kira. Oh I never did introduce myself; my name is Rika, nice to meet you all!"

"Rika-chan, what's that on your neck?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't know, Sebastian tell me what it looks like." I demanded.

"It's a five pointed star with an evenly jagged circle. (A/N: I didn't know how to describe the outer circle…)" Sebastian said politely.

"Oh! Yes now, I remember, it's a tattoo." I smiled. He "Oh-ed" in understanding. "X-team come with me." I walked out of the room with the Final Fantasy men and Sebastian behind me.

=,'= Light's POV =,'=

Crap that Rika knows something I know it. I'll have to get rid of her somehow and her body guards as well…

A/N: Over! Stay tuned to see how Deidara turns out after the Mangekyu!

Closing Statement:

NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO STARE AT MY ASS!


	21. Chapter 21

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 21 – Home Again…ish

By: dragonzrule13

DR13: Hello. Dragonzrule13 here and I highly apologize for how late this is. I have been busy lately since I recently got more of a life than I did before and whenever I start to write I either have to sleep or do something else. Then the screen on my laptop broke, so I am borrowing my mom's. Deidara, do the disclaimer…for Shizuka.

Deidara: Fine, but only for her. Tsukiko hurt me physically, mentally, and emotionally, so I am not doing this for you.

DR13: Whatever, rapist. Just do it.

Deidara: I will "do it". They own nothing, but what they own.

DR13: Wow…Immature joke…Moving on to chapter 21…

.:Start Story:.

-Tsukiko's POV-

I am dancing around and singing in my room to the song Chemicals React by Aly and AJ because I am that awesome. And now my phone is ringing with Prussia's laugh remix…Stare. Stare. Stare. I might as well answer.

"HELLO! THE PRINCESS OF NORTH HELL IS HERE!" I yelled into my phone (1).

"Ow! Dammit! Tsukiko, this is important. Shizuka is in a coma and has been for nearly a week now. You need to come back to wake her up. I am still trying to figure this device out and for some reason there was a picture of two guys doing…stuff…and yeah…Just get back her soon." Gaara's voice said. He sounds stressed.

I sighed, "Nah. I will not. Bye, Gaara-chan."

I hung up before he started talking again and started to pack most of my stuff into my backpacks. Shizu-chan needs me, so I must be the hero because I am the hero!

Once I finished, I ran out the door of my room and ran into the blonde furball of the Akatsuki. Can you guess who that is? Ding, Ding, Ding. Yep. Deidara.

"Bitch, you ruined my life. Art is a bang, un." He smiled evilly and started to feed his hands clay.

I slowly backed away and ran into Itachi's room. Dei wouldn't dare go into Itachi's room!

"What are you doing in here this time, Tsu?" he asked slightly frustrated probably since I always go to him.

I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head, "Well, Dei is running after me once again and is trying to blow me to pieces. Since he fears your awesomeness, I came in here. Sorry…"

"Fine. What is the backpack for?"

I laughed again, "It is just for a mission that I am sending myself on. I will return sooner or later."

He raised his eyebrow, "Did you get permission to leave?"

"Uh…maybe…?"

And before I knew it, he carried me over his shoulder to Pein's office of godly doom.

"Leader-sama, she was trying to escape today. I am not sure if she was supposed to leave since she was acting nervous, so I brought her here to confirm it," Itachi stated putting me down.

Nagato stared at me. It felt as if he could see into my soul. "Where were you going and why?"

"Well…" I started, "Shizuka is in a coma and I have to go back to help her wake up again. This normally happens when we are separated for too long. I am likely to return, though, Nagato."

Pein glared at me, "Fine, but only for my little baby girl."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I left the room saluting him.

"Wait!" I stopped in mid-step, "Itachi is going with you to make sure you come back here."

I sighed, "Fine, but people might try to put him in prison."

"That is why he will henge into a person that you choose."

I started to chuckle evilly. "Itachi, you are going to be Riku and his awesome smexy self, but change the clothes to be more ninja-like." I grabbed out my phone and showed him a picture of Riku (2).

He glared at me and changed into Riku with simple ninja clothes.

"Yay! Riku is escorting me to the Hidden Sand!" I clapped cheerfully and this time I left with Itachi.

.:In Suna:.

I ran to the Kazekage's office with Riku following behind me…and Shizuka was standing there perfectly fine…What. The. Hell.

"Why is Shizuka up? I thought she was in a coma?" I asked with venom dripping in my voice.

Gaara laughed nervously, "I told her I was going to use the thing she uses to talk to you and get you to come back and an hour later, she woke up. Kill Kankuro and not me! I am too young to die!" He pointed to his kitty brother.

"Whatever. Shizuka, how are you?" I asked becoming nice again. She was just staring. At Riku. Like she has just fallen in love again.

I shook her to snap her out of it, "It is just the weasel in disguise, Shizu. It is not the real one, sadly."

"Ooooh…but still…heh…heh…heh…"

"Bad, Shizu! Mine! Silver haired guys are mine! You get the blondies and Gaara."

She sighed, "Fine. Kakashi is in depression and sitting on the roof if you want to see him. Be careful. He might go insane if he sees you."

"Psh. I doubt that from an awesomely epic ninja like him."

"It is true…We should visit Konoha soon."

I nodded, "Your wonderful cousin is probably missing you so much and so is the banshee."

"Noooo! Not the banshee and the idiot!"

"Naruto and Sakura?" Gaara asked cutting in.

We both nodded and I replied, "Yep. Shizu-chan is from a family of idiots."

"They aren't all idiots!"

"Psh. Fine. A family of mostly idiots. I am going to see Kakashi now. Watch Riku for me and do not sexually assault him in any way." I pushed Itachi to them.

I ran up to the top and saw the wonderful silver hair I have missed. Now…how to tell him I am back…?

Sneak up behind him and hug him.

Pretend I am coming back from the dead to visit him.

Pull a Shizuka and say _ raped me.

Just say "hi".

"Hi, Kakashi. How are you on this fine day?" I asked casually.

He jumped, "When did you get here?"

"I have been here for days in spirit," I replied trying and failing to sound all mysterious.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled under his mask, "Really? Really, Tsukiko?"

"Yeppers! Bye!" I ran back to Shizuka and glomped her leaving a surprised Kakashi to follow.

**A/N: Hahaha! Tsukiko will always ruin things one way or another. They are finally reunited! I just drank tea the awesome L way and it is so sugary!**

**(1) - I always greet people that call me on my phone like that and I scare the crap out of them the first few times. I only don't do that when I have to be all professional to the person.**

**(2) - Riku is a character from Kingdom Hearts that I roleplay as because I am the sexy Riku that everyone must love or else they die! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 22

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: OMG it's good to be writing this again. I have an idea for a seven part story I will be posting on this account soon. It will be called "The Seven Names of Darkness"! Doesn't that sound awesome? I hope so! Oh and DR13, technically I love myself cause I am Riku too! (In the clan) So I love me Riku, you get KH1 Riku and I get KH2 Riku! ^^ Do not question me… you know the violence… ANYWAY uh… Let's have Sora do the disclaimer, I'm running out of people…

Sora: I thought you hated me!

TLV: Well not so much anymore, but you're not my fave.

Sora: YAY! Anyway they only own the stuff that isn't owned by somebody else!

TLV: Good job Sora! Story time!

*)(*Story Start*)(*

|Shizuka's POV|

"What are those things about gay lovers doing on that thing of yours?" Gaara raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh crap… You saw that…" I cursed and rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Confidential information is encrypted in those. Only Tsukiko and I can figure out where and what the information means." I smiled weakly, hoping he would buy that. He just stared… and stared… and stared. "STOP IT ALREADY! You're freaking me out a bit!"

He smirked, but it vanished quickly. "You're lying to me."

"No I'm not… Fine I am. It's like a dark secret. There should have been a password though! I had no clue you'd be able to crack it!" I exclaimed.

He just chuckled and shook his head, "Alright then, now that I know what that was, what should we do now?"

"I think I should go have a hand in the torturing of Deidara!" I giggled darkly. My expression turned merciless. "I'd have Tsuki to help me! She could be like my keeper or have me on a dog leash, or maybe a wolf leash? I'm not sure but it would have to be a leash!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You can't go back there!" He growled furiously, anger seeping through him. "It's bad enough you got raped once, but now you're setting yourself up for a second time!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm still here?" The Riku Itachi called.

"No I remembered!" I chirped.

"Right." The look alike drawled sarcastically.

"You know what? EVERYONE NEEDS TO CUT THE CRAP! I'M SICK OF IT!" I shouted, my voice was tinted with blood thirst. "The next person that decides to fuck with me can consider their penis gone and mutilated!" I stormed out of the building, leaving the two with shocked expressions. I stomped my way through Suna and out the gate. I was going to get back to Konoha and just find somewhere that I could just be left alone, or drink which ever I need more. I blinked my eyes and my eyes turned red, signaling that I was using Akuma's powers. I took off with frightening speed, with no time at all; I made it back to Hidden Leaf. I sauntered over to the gate, where the guards were in wait.

"Who are you? State your business."

"Doke." I barked, "You won't get injured if you move out of my way!"

"Just tell us who you are and why you're here."

"Can't you see that I don't have the patience to do that?" I growled. I was about to lose the last drop of patience.

"It only takes a minute just say it."

And then I snapped. I charged at the guards while dodging their weapons. I reached close combat range and with two swift kicks, they were knocked out. "Men." I scoffed and entered the village. I decided to go back to the mansion just for to calm down. I walked quickly and made it back without any interruptions. I climbed the stairs and to my room. I flopped down onto my bed, and sighed. Did I really have to get that angry? Gaara was right to worry… but I learned from my mistake and I'm a person, I can do what I want if I want to do it. No one has the authority to stop me... Well he kinda does but that's not the point. He can't control me as a person, no one can. I nodded to myself in confirmation. I closed my red eyes and fell into a light sleep.

A/N: ALRIGHT OVER! Sorry it's short but I can't keep my idea out of my head! Go read it when it comes out! It might be today or tomorrow so look forward to it my dear readers!

RANDOM CONVO!

TLV: Lol I keep thinking of an idea that will be announced in today's chappy.

DR13: Shizuka's pregnant with the child of Gaara

TLV: Wait what?

DR13: I dunno. Just giving an announcement idea.

TLV: Lol I was like "My chara is pregnant and I didn't know?"

DR13: Lol poor TLV.

TLV: T^T oh well I have Monster.

DR13: Yay! Gaara jr.

TLV: XD

DR13: Is it a boy or girl?

TLV: Boy

DR13: Will he have Gaara's hair and Shizuka's eyes?

TLV: Oh yeah

DR13: Kool-aid man?

TLV: No that was Namine shooting the Kool-aid man.


	23. Chapter 23

The Moon and its Mystery

Chapter 23 – The Brain is GONE!

By: dragonzrule13

Disclaimer: To Kabuto and my new obsession with him that is back…again. Don't ask. The original Naruto version of him without the Orochimaru in him is awesome compared to the newer one. He fights in a cool way... to me at least.

Kabuto: *pushes up glasses* Dragonz and Loveless do not own any part of this besides their own insaneness.

DR13: *hugs Kabuto…tightly* Now on to my random chapter with my poorly written humor and smexy guys…plus Riku!

.:Start Story:.

"Are you serious?" I yelled as I got the information that Shizuka ran away once more. "Fuck you people! You can't do anything right!"

"Well, you can't really stop her once she has her mood swings." Gaara stated calmly.

I flipped him off and started to run into the direction I think she went.

Kakashi grabbed my arm and looked at me dead seriously, which scares me so much. "We should compose a plan instead of just running after her blindly, Tsukiko."

I "psh"-ed and did the hand flip thing, "I already have one. Get her back and don't die or I will kill myself."

"How will you kill yourself if you are dead?" He raised an eyebrow at me. How dare he do that to the awesome me?

I made a duh face, whatever the hack that is and "That is the point of why I will not allow myself to die, idiot."

"Um..."

I chuckled evilly, "You should already know my brain works differently than most humans after all we have gone through, my beloved leprechaun."

"What is a leprechaun?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Meh… Nothing of much importance. It is just a creature that has a holiday about in my world. By the way, before I forget, Batman is not gay, so don't argue." I glared a bit.

"So, let's go save Shizuka now. I have devised a plan during your argument." Gaara stated rationally.

Stupid Kazakage powers of awesome epicness.

"Thanks for calling my powers awesome, but I am not stupid, Tsukiko." Gaara stated staring at me in a freakish way, well at least to me it was freakish.

Holy fuck. He can read minds. The powers are better than I thought.

"Not really. You are just thinking out loud, stupid." Kakashi stated poking my face repeatedly.

"Why are you poking me, Kakashi?" I screamed. "Oh yeah... To Shizuka!"

I ran off to find my friend of doom and destruction.

"Wrong way, Tsu."

"I know that, Kaka face. I am just seeing if care enough to pay attention to me."

"Suure."

We ended up heading the other way and we sadly didn't bring Riku or Itachi or whoever the heck he is and Gaara had to stay because he is the Kazekage and stuff, but he told is the plan and we got out Kakashi's dogs to track her scent.

-Timeskip of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness-

"So, Kakashi, are we done yet? I am tired and my candy supply has run out." I whined like a little kid.

"We have found the girl. I repeat, we have found the girl!" A dog yelled. I don't know their names besides Pakkun and his epicness.

"Shizukaaaaa!" I yelled running toward the sound of a dog, who I hope didn't pull a false alarm for the fourth time. They seem to be off lately, but that is not my fault. I definitely didn't share my strawberry pocky. Heh...

Guess what? Yep. He pulled another flipping false alarm. Children, what do we learn from this? Pocky makes dogs retarded. I am getting tired of running and yelling for Shizu-chan...

"Kakashi, we found her!" Pakkun yelled. Finally a smart dog!

"Shiiiiiiizuuuuuuu-chan!" I yelled once more running to Pakkun and his dogginess.

I reached her and she was asleep on the ground of a forest with a giant bump on her head.

"Shizu! Were you raped again?" I asked her while shaking her shoulders. "Answer me!"

"Wha? Who are you guys and who is "Shizu-chan"? And why am I here?" She asked looking around frantically.

"Noooooo! She has amnesia! Gaara is going to kill us now! What are we going to do!" I screamed to the sky probably scaring Shizuka quite a bit.

"Okay. I am you best friend Tsukiko. You are Shizuka. Gaara is your boyfriend and Kakashi is a random old dude that follows us everywhere and reads porn of all varieties. You somehow got her and we are not exactly sure how, but we are getting you back home with the sexy Riku-chan."

She tilted her head a bit, "Who is Riku…? Oh… wait… silver hair and… puffy pants…?"

"Yes! Your memory is coming back! You are becoming Shizu-chan again!" I yelled for joy and then Kakashi decided to join us.

Shizuka looked at him and then back at me, "The old guy that likes porn and stalks us?"

"Yeah… Don't say that around him or we will get hurt badly… probably," I flinched as he looked at us.

He smiled, "So we found her. Hello, Shizuka. You caused us to be quite worried. We will take you back home, though."

"Okay… Ka…kashi…?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded, "So… she lost her memory it looks like. We should probably help her gain it before we see Gaara again."

"Yeah… He might kill us…" I glared at the ground. It is mocking my pain. "Shizuka, does the word "yaoi" ring a bell by chance?"

She made a thinking face, "Yaoi… yaoi… yaoi… Ah! Yaoi! Yes." She turned to Kakashi, "You should like totally hook up with Itachi-san or Sasuke, if you don't with Tsukiko soon." She glared at him.

"…"

"…I think I miss the old Shizuka, da? She was a lot less forward and… um… creeperish," I concluded looking at Kakashi.

She had a crazy look in her eyes, "Holy shit! Are you by chance Russian at all? You said "da" and "da" means yes in Russian correct? Oh my god! Your real name is Ivan, isn't it?"

"Um… Nope. I am Tsukiko or Violet sometimes and that is about all of my names. I supposedly had Russian ancestry, though back in our old place, but apparently I probably don't, so I guess I know a bit from visiting there?" I responded a bit scared of her fangirl look.

She shrugged, "Okay. I have a bit of my memory or whatever it is you call it. Can I go home now? I have to read my yaoi or I will go on a rampage."

"It is on your phone, though and that should be in your pocket."

"Oooooooh yeah… I knew that. Heh…"

**A/N: Kolkolkol. I am sorry for being gone for so flipping long. I have been teaching myself German lately with the help of a neighbor that speaks it as a first language. She corrects my mistakes and she has a Hetalia obsession, so I kind of relate to her in a way, but she gets annoying fast. I am kind of sad that her family is moving away next month…Okay. Moving on.**

**Auf Wiedersehen.**


End file.
